Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Villages
by Atlanta-hammy
Summary: This story contains:  A Darker Story line from is comedic original, Mid-Evil Times, Keroro Gunso, Keron Characters only, F bombs, Sexual jokes, OCxCanon, CanonxCanon, OcxOc, Romance, Gore, Adventure, and More, See more info at my deviantart club page.
1. Chapter 1: Wounded We Are

Many years ago there were two kingdoms, one named 'KeroKero Kingdom' and the other ironically named 'Dark Kingdom'. with a dark ruler named Onini. The two kingdoms had been at war for sometime, much blood had been split on the battle fields and lives lost. Hidden from those kingdoms were four villages lead by elders who escaped the war long ago, and created by those who escaped the war. The villages were named: 'Amaranth', 'Rock Wall', 'Dragon Lake', and 'Lybrith'. This story stars at KeroKero kingdom's courtyard where the soldiers are training for a secret strike on the Dark kingdom...

"Oi you lot are going too slow!"  
"G-Giroro-kun I think you may want to lay off them a bit, remember most of them are still recruits."  
"Letting them off easy wont keep their asses safe if they get shot at; now keep going."

Giroro, captain of the army forces barked as the recruited knights ran laps around the courtyard. Giroro's close friend, Dororo, who is second in command, was standing there looking a bit helpless watching. The two and the recruits wore a heavy chain looking armor with a green cloth over the chest plate, and hanging off the waist rim like a loincloth or skirt; the cloth has a gold cross on it. They wore metal boots and gloves. As Giroro and Dororo watched the tired recruits run in circles, Keroro came running over to the two panting like he had just ran a marathon and back.

"G-Gero...Giroro-kun- i mean Commander Giroro and Second in Command Zeroro-"  
"Dororo!"  
"Gero! R-right sorry, Dororo; the king would like to see you two right away, yes, sir."

Keroro reported to both Dororo and Giroro, stumbling a bit. Giroro looked over at the tiring recruits and nodded.

"At ease."

Giroro simply said walking away as Dororo watched as the recruits collapse into a pile on top each other. Sweat drops ran down both Dororo and Giroro's cheeks; Dororo sighed and fallowed his friend to the throne room where the king was sitting in his throne. A green flag with a yellow star was hanging on the wall just behind the king. Giroro keeled bowing his head, Dororo doing the same.

"...Thank you two for coming...I have some unpleasant news."  
"What..."  
"The Dark kingdom seems to be approaching our kingdom and we had not known about it till one our scouts caught them miles away from Loomie meadow...Unfortunately that means I must send you all and the new recruits out to keep them from getting past the kingdom walls."

The king explained. Dororo and Giroro were quick to raise to their feet concerned.  
"But your highness the recruits are not ready."  
"Hmph I agree with Dororo, they're not ready for battle they will be picked off too easy."  
"...I'm sorry, but that is the risk I have been forced upon to give you."

The king replied to the two. Giroro was trying to keep him self from yelling, Dororo took a deep breath calming himself nodding, then bowing arm on his back.

"We understand your highness..We will do as we are told."  
"Wha-"  
"Captain..."  
"...Hmph...Fine Dororo..."

Giroro replied to Dororo's stern tone and followed him back out to the courtyard.

"...We have no choice in the matter do we?"  
"Unfortunately no...Best we can do is scare them off and try to avoid casualties."

Dororo nodded to Giroro, Giroro readied the horses as Dororo gathered the recruits and what army men they had, helping them get their armor on correctly. In the stable Giroro clenched the reins of his horse tightly, feeling stressed about the possible suicide mission this would turn out to be. He let out a huff and got on his horse leading the others out. The recruits mounted their horses, while Dororo got on his, petting her a bit, whispering to her it would be alright to calm her. Giroro took a deep breath.

"Right. Lets move out."  
"Right!"

The recruits and army men called back to Giroro following him and Dororo out rushing to Loomie meadow. Hours later at Loomie medow, the sun was setting. Giroro was on watch sitting on his horse watching the horizon. Dororo came up to him on his horse.

"Feeling edged?"  
"Something does not feel right..."  
"I know...there's a feeling in the air that feels uncomfortable.."

Dororo tried to explain, listening closely. The bushes rattled, startling one the recruits causing him to fall off his horse, a rabbit emerged from the bush. A arrow fired nearly hitting Giroro on the shoulder.

"We're being attacked!"

Dororo shouted back at the army men and recruits behind him, they hurried to grab their weapons. More arrows were being shot. Giroro quickly gathered himself drawing his gun firing at the area the arrows were coming from. A few the recruits had already been knocked off their horses, injured. Dororo was fling arrows away when he heard a gun fire and blood trickled out of his armor, the pain came a few minutes after, he cursed under his breath.

"Dororo! are you alright?"  
"I've been shot in the arm, ahhg!"  
"Damn it we need to get out of here."

Giroro whispered worried, seeing the blood seeping out of Dororo's armor, Giroro turned his back on the fight getting shot by a bullet in the right leg, but he didn't realize it yet.

"Everyone retreat to the castle, NOW!"

Giroro barked going back over to Dororo who was still fling arrows away and shooting his own.

"Giroro we maybe able to buy the others some time by distracting the Dark army."  
"How so Dororo?...You should be heading back yourself being your wounded."  
"As should you be."  
"Huh..?"

Giroro looked down to now see the blood starting to pool in the chains of his armor, raising his head now feeling the pain of the bullet still lodged in his leg.

"Fuck!...Whats your idea, Dororo?"  
"We play bait. Lead them away from KeroKero kingdom and deeper into the meadow."  
"...Hmph you do realize we may not come back."  
"A risk we were trained to take..."  
"...Heh, I thought you were a wuss."  
"Never judge a book by its cover, Giroro-kun~"  
"Oi, no time for trying to impress."  
"Right."

Dororo and Giroro nodded to each other, they drew their swords rushing towards the Dark kingdom army.

It had become a blur to them at what happened after that hour they dove straight into the Dark armies line of fire as bait. All the two knew now was that the army left and they were on the ground servery wounded, barely staying awake.

"Hhnngh...well least they left..."  
"...Yeah...Not very good news for us though..."  
"Can you get up...?"

Giroro asked, Dororo tried to push himself up but couldn't even move one of his arms.

"Nope...lost feeling in my arm.."  
"Shit..."

Giroro grunted in pain, his vision starting to blur out and fade, he laid his head back and noticed two black shadow looking shapes in the trees, then he had blacked out.

"Giroro..?"

Dororo asked starting to slip into unconsciousness when he heard a slight sound of bear feet and shoes hitting the ground a bit hard, he went back to look but saw only the figures Giroro saw. He tried to focus his eyes, but he blacked out after trying to stay awake long enough to see who was there.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Two Villages

Dororo started to open his eyes, the area he was laying on felt soft like cloth, but also like hay, he opened his eyes his vision clearing. He was in a hut made of wood, it was warm inside, and had a solid roof, he went to sit up in his straw bed, but laid back down in pain from the gash on his stomach. He glanced around seeing a blue Keronian that had a brown horned hat, dark pink eyes, a band-aid on its nose, and scrappy looking cloths with fluffy like fur in its forehead, it also had the tadpole markings and tail with a cut in the middle. He stared for few minutes and it stared back, after a few minutes of staring, he determined it was a 'she', not just by appearance, being she looked very male, but due to the fact something about her screamed she had that so called "woman's wrath"

"Dororo,"

He simply said. She got up and went over to him looking down at him with the same expression.

"Names Tokoko, but ..I didn't even ask for your name..."  
"Ah I know,...but seemed like you were going to ask...Can I ask where am I and where my friend is...?"  
"No and with my friend."  
"...Ah I'm sorry then,...your friend?...are they far? s- gah!"

Dororo winched trying to sit up hurting himself again. Tokoko grabbed his face and shoved it down, forcing the rest of his upper body to follow.

"Okay...I get it now...stay down."  
"Are you stupid? Of course stay down, you got your ass handed to you and now you look like shit."  
"...No just not sure of how bad my wounds are...could you try being a little concerned Miss?"  
"...One, what are you talking about, I saved you..Two, who you calling Miss?"  
"One, I did not know that...Thank you, two...yes why? You are a girl aren't you...?"  
"...Noooooo, whaaaaaaaaaaat? Meeee a girl? You must be high."  
"...but you seem to have a spirit of a girl...a woman's wrath...or are you just so very homosexual it changed your spirit gender..?"

Tokoko stared him intensely and Dororo raised a eye brow staring back.

"...I. AM. NOT. HOMOSEXUAL."  
"Then you must clearly be female."  
"You have no evidence."  
"Nor do you"

Tokoko inched backwards, a little taken back at what Dororo had said, thinking he was homosexual himself. Dororo could not help but look at her for a few minutes then chuckle.

"Look I'm sorry if I have come off a bit rude. I am just wonde-"

Dororo stopped in mid sentence feeling his face the realizing...he was totally nude, his mask was missing, and his pink hair was exposed.

"Checking if your face got scratched or something got your homo like hair?"  
"No...I just noticed my mask is missing...Where is it?..Its not normal for me to have it off..truth be told it feels a little more awkward then the fact I'm completely naked right next to someone I just met"  
"Its with your hat."  
"May I please have them ?"  
"...Stop calling me miss already... and maybe."  
"..Eh? Why?...and um...please?"  
"I don't like the formal-ness and I'm not a girl...and fiiiine."  
"Fine...or do you just not like people knowing your a girl...? and thank you Tokoko."  
"...No, I just don't like people mistaking me as a girl."

She got up getting his hat and mask, coming back and handing it to him. Dororo still did not really believe Tokoko was male, but let it rest for now, taking his mask and hat, bowing his head a little.

"Thank you Tokoko."  
"It's fine.."  
"Still...I am grateful for you both helping me and saving my life."

He replied tieing his mask, looking up at her with a smile hidden by his mask, then resting his head back down again.

"I am truly in your debt."  
"I said its fine already."  
"Alright then...but again...Where am I...?"  
"You're not a loud to know."  
"Well being I am here now doesn't that mean I should be allowed to know being i'll see it sooner or later...?"  
"...No, when you're better enough to walk without much problems, I'll make sure to drag you back to the kingdom when you sleep."  
"...Fine."

Dororo sighed looking back up at the ceiling, trying to keep still not to cause himself anymore pain. Tokoko just poured some tea and placed it by him, she got up heading for the door.

"When your thirsty drink, pour more if you want."  
"...Thank you. I will, nin.."

Dororo bowing his head some placing his hand at a side pose to his face as he bowed it, and laid it back down smiling behind his mask. Tokoko went out the door and jumped down the elevated platform. Dororo fell asleep within the few minutes Tokoko had left, the village Tokoko was in had tree and ground huts, were near a large river, and fog surrounded the area. The town was busy, people were out fishing and were cleaning, and selling fish. The odor did not bother many of the people, being they were used to the smell. In the center of the village was a large hut on a stage like platform, there was a silver moon and star wind chine on the door of the hut. A elderly looking man sat on a rocking chair with a cat asleep in his lap, he wore a old choker on his neck made with a green ribbon and a gold colored coin charm with trees and a rose etched into it, rust covered places on the charm.

Meanwhile, far away, miles within the forest away from the village near the river, another village laid silently at the tops of over sized trees. The huts were made of wood or built into the trees, bridges and zip line carts connected the whole village. The tree in the center of the village was larger then the others, it was a plum tree, it had windows in it and at the top a large looking area that had grown into a shape of a hut, the door has a silver moon, and star, wind chine hanging from it as well. Not far from the center tree a smaller one was, with vines and flowers growing on the hut that was built on a wood platform, with a red cross painted on the door. Inside Giroro was laying on the bed, he was still mostly unconscious. A purple Keronian woman, with a lighter purple horned hat, blue eyes, glasses, freezy messy short Burnett brown hair to her shoulders, glasses, gold colored bracelets on her wrists, and a gold and green colored dress with shoes on, was tending to his wounds, she was changing his bandages. Giroro let out a groan as he opened his eyes blinded a bit by the light that was in the room.

"Well good morning to you~"  
"...Who the fuck are you...?"

Giroro asked staring up at the purple Keronian who was hovering over his face blocking out the light. The woman smiled getting out of the light, Giroro let out a grunt from the light hurting his eyes, he tried sitting up but got a rude stab of sharp pain in his chest and lower stomach area laying back down.

"Dammit, what the fuck happened when I was out."  
"..."

The girl looked at him for a moment trying to keep a straight face at Giroro who was muttering under his breath.

"My name's Atlanta..and oh nothing really, just getting your ass kicked...and I removed your liver."  
"WHAT?"  
"PFAHAHA! Kidding, kidding, hehehe, well about the liver thing."

Atlanta snickered at his face, then went over to him with a smile plastered on her face from his previous reaction, Giroro was glaring at her, his eye twitched.

"That's not fucking funny! Where the hell am I, you fucking woman?"  
"Sorry can't tell you that and at least have a little respect for the person that saved your ass, mkay? Could have gotten myself in a shit load trouble for bringing a outsider here that's in the army, another stay down, your wounds are bad and will hurt like hell if you sit back up."

Atlanta replied to the enraged Giroro. making sure he was laying down flat on the bed. Giroro let out a huff still miffed about what she had said, and crossed his arms, disliking the fact he was feeling babied. He glanced around looking at his surroundings trying to figure out where he was other than being in a clinic, but nothing around him seemed to give away the place they were in other then a hut that was made of wood and that the bed mattress was made of a cloth with cotton stuffed inside it. The next thing that occurred to him he felt weaker than normal even with his injuries. He glanced around the room again, he spotted his cloths and bloody armor on one of the tables folded up, along with his belt he wore underneath his armor, a sweat drop ran down his cheek, but shook it off. Atlanta went over to the sink coming back setting a cup of water on the bed stand beside him.

"You need to drink, you lost a good bit of blood and can become dehydrated if you dont drink."  
"Hmph..fine, thank you."

Giroro said a bit stubbornly looking over at the cup, as Atlanta put a straw in it, he let out a huff, and noticed a blue flower growing from one the vines gorwing in from the ceilling and cracks in the wall, he looked for a few seconds then it dawned on him, where was Dororo? He jerked up.

"Wait where's Doror- gahhh!"  
"Idiot lay back down!...your friends fine for the most part he's with my friend Tokoko, Tokoko will take good care of him."  
"_...I hope_"

Atlanta thought for a second forcing Giroro back down gently trying not to put any pressure on the wound on his chest. She let out a huff at Giroro, Giroro was glaring up at her wondering what the hell was going on.

"When your fully healed I'll take you back to your kingdom at night when your asleep."  
"Tch, is this place really THAT secretive-"

Giroro snapped, then stopped, thinking for a minute that he maybe in enemy territory. Atlanta noticed the look on his face and huffed.

"Chill, your not in any hostility faction or some shit like that monkey."  
"My name is not monkey!"  
"Then what is it?"  
"...Why should I tell you?"  
"If you dont I'll start calling you thinks like Cherry Balls, and Hormone Man"  
". . . . My names Giroro.."

He replied a bit hesitantly thinking about how she seemed to have very little shame and that would not be a good thing if he did not tell her his name. Atlanta nodded and smiled.

"Alright. Good to meet you Giroro, just rest now, if you need anything I'll be at the desk right over there."

Atlanta said pointing, looking back at him nodding, she went over to the desk sitting down on the chair and started working with what looked to be strange berrys. Back at the village Tokoko and Dororo were in, the old man was setting up what looked to be a bucket on his door, people past by acting like it was normal. Tokoko noticed going up to him.

"Ooooojiii...Whats the big idea with that?..."  
"Hm? oh! Nothing my little Tokoko~...hm..mind coming a little closer~?"

Oji grained a little, holding the bucket in a way where Tokoko could not see what was inside it. but what ever was in it was clearly heavy. Tokoko just stared at him for a minute a little doubtful.

"...If you say so ..."

Hesitantly, she came closer. He snickered, being now that she could see the bucket was full of big, black, spiders. She came closer to Oji, somewhat expecting it to be another one of his little tricks for her. Oji reached into the bucket and picked up one the spiders and held it out to her.

"Jelly Spider~?"  
"...Pfffff Nehehe, you old gezeer, you still haven't changed."  
"Of course~! hahaha why act old when I am not that close to being dead yet~?"  
" Neee, Just watch yourself geezer."  
"Peh~! dont worry I am~ not planning on leaving you alone yet."

He smiled patting her head, sitting the bucket of jelly spiders down and he sat back down in his chair.

"Tell me. hows that knight doing?"  
"He seems to be doing fine, I didn't tell him anything about the villages."  
"That's good...also something about him seems familiar about him...Like I've met him before hm, it maybe nothing."  
"Who knows, its 4 villages, it is possible someone looks like him."  
"That and long ago when you were a baby there was a boy taken from Dragon lake. I knew him somewhat and his parents, his mother is still there."  
"Neee, so hes pretty old..His mom? Well that lady with that bun hair..thing looks like him."  
"...I think it's hair...always that it was some plastic hat thing...but indeed she does. the eyes and skin...hmmm, we'll have to look into this..later though...for now..want to harass the black smith~?"  
"The black smith nehhh? Won't get pissed off...again..."  
"Yes...but he wont know it's us~"  
"Nehehe, alright than, Oji."  
"Heh~ lets go then~"

Oji grinned picking up the bucket of jelly spiders, and leading the way to Doruru's black smith shop.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Threats Are Some Times Needed

Later that after noon Doruru was fuming, the porch of his place was covered in black grape jelly. Oji was walking past trying hard not to let a snicker slip out, heading back to his place.

"Hm...Tokoko you've become a very strong girl since I met you...Heh..possible one day you'll be in my place as the leader./i"

Oji thought to him self stepping onto the platform of his place kneeling down petting his cat, who had fish innards on it's face.

"...Ew..."

He said realizing what it was on the cats fur. Back at Tokoko's place Dororo was sound asleep, Tokoko walked into the house seeing Dororo asleep and that he had moved a little since she left, there was a little note stuck to the cup which she had filled with tea before. She knelt down taking the note, reading it.

"Thank you much for the tea Tokoko, it was the best I've had so far,...I hope I am not to much of a burden for you to care for, but again thank you for your help."

The note read in Japanese characters instead of Keronian like normal notes would be in. Tokoko puffed up a cheek, grabbed a pencil and paper and started translating it.

"_Why the hell is he writing in Japanese.._"  
"Hn...nn.."

Dororo mumbled in his sleep rolling over, a few his chest and stomach bandages had come undone from him moving poked his face multiple times, then jabbed it. Dororo winched a little then opened his eyes, he glanced to the person that was jabbing his face.

"Oh...Tokoko. hn..something wrong...?"

Tokoko jabbed his face once more before noticing he was awake now.

"...Oh, your awake...No, nothing was done wrong."  
"Oh..? hm..thought something was..hm...Why were you jabbing my face?"  
"Because it's fun."  
"Okay...?...You smell like jelly..."  
"Nehe...Don't worry about that.."  
"..Alright heh.."

He smiled at her laying back a bit on the bed, looking content and closing his eyes a bit deep in thought. Tokoko interrupted his chain of thoughts by jabbed his face once more.

"Sit up."  
"Hu..? um Alright."

He followed what she said, sitting up holding his stomach a bit to try soften some of the pain, he gave a small grunt then relaxed as the pain faded.

"There we go...um..may I ask why I had to sit up...?"

With no reply, Tokoko just started removing the current loose bandages on him. She got new bandages and started wrapping his wounds, making them a bit more tighter. Dororo stared a bit blankly, blinking, then smiled, closing his eyes trying not to move to much.

"Thank you."  
"Once again, it's fine."  
"..Still...I am grateful that you found me, and still help me even if I have been a bit if a nuisance."  
"It doesn't matter, I'm not cold-heart'd as to leave someone injured."  
"..Heheh..Never said you were."  
"I never said that you called me it."  
"Heheheh. True...hm..I know this maybe a odd question, but tell me, this place and you..are not part of the kingdoms are you?"  
"...Ah...Um...No..."  
"It's alright if you don't want to answer that question, or lie about it. I can understand not wanting to be part of- oh."  
"That's why you mustn't know about this place...Why I can't let you know how to get here...If you so much as to try tell any outsiders, I probably won't hesitate to kill you."

Tokoko was looking down a little upset, but with the final threat, she gave a happy tone and just smiled. Dororo blinked listening to what she said and did the same hand motion as before, putting it side ways to his face bowing his head to her.

"I understand."  
"Good~ Now just rest for now."  
"_So the sooner you get the hell out of here_"  
"...Alright"

Dororo said laying back down, pulling the cover back over his body. Tokoko had gotten up to make more tea, when it finished, she just put it by the cup Dororo has used earlier, she went into her room and just laid on the bed. Dororo laid silently eyes closed trying to rest, but being cooped up all day had made him feel a bit stiff, he opened his eyes half way looking up at the ceiling then to the cup and let out a huff.

"At lest it's better then a enemies prison, right...?"

He asked him self closing his eyes again trying to sleep. Back at the tree village Atlanta had fallen asleep at the desk drooling, Giroro rolled over in his bed unable to sleep letting out a grunt, from the pain, but kept fidgeting still.

"_God damn it...cant sleep this beds to damn soft...and my damn legs feel stiff...that woman's asleep maybe now I can try and at least scratch my legs._"

Giroro thought to himself, he tried getting up but but leg gave out as soon as he stood up giving a loud thud, startling Atlanta awake, she looked around seeing him, a sweat drop ran down her head.

"That fucking-"  
"Told you not to get up."  
"? Shit..."  
"Yeaah heheh...look I can understand having to stay still for so long is boring and can make you feel stiff but you really need to heal."  
"Hmph...I don't like being stuck in here...Specially since I don't know WHERE THE HELL I AM!"  
"Oi oi! people are sleeping...Look I cannot tell you where you are being it would endanger everyone here."  
"...Your not in a alliance with any kingdom, are you?"

Giroro asked, Atlanta was a bit speechless at hearing that trying to come up with a excuse to say no they are and keep the village secret. Giroro laid back in bed.

"I've heard about the hidden villages from books and others..."

He went on, Atlanta felt like there was a rock in her stomach, she did not know the kingdom had books that said things of the village, and that others had told.

"...You wont tell me because your hiding something from the kingdoms, or you all want to be left alone-"  
"Stop right there. We are not hiding jack shit from the kingdoms other then yourself!...We only want to be left alone. we don't want to be mixed up in that hell hole of a war your kings have selfishly started."  
"Tch they only started it to protect them their people!"  
"Bullshit! they could have settled it in a more peaceful way then all this blood shed!"  
"God you are naive woman!"  
"And your a hard headed block head!"

They both snapped at each other, Atlanta was about to walk off to the door when she heard noise in the branches.

"Shh!"  
"Wha-"

Atlanta's hand was now over his mouth, more sounds of something were running threw the trees then odd clicking sounds, it had the vanished. Atlanta glanced around listing for other sounds, but everything was silent. The moon light beamed in threw the windows.

"...That sound was black bloods...as you can see we have enough issues to deal with at the moment army boy.."  
"...Hmph...Fine..."  
"Eh...?"  
"I wont tell about this place, but I need a few answers from you."  
"...What are they and if I refuse?"  
"I'll tell where this place is and it will be burned."

Giroro answered back lying, Atlanta's eyes narrowed believing him, she removed her hand glaring.

"Fine...What are your questions..."  
"...Ever seen a purple woman with eyes the same color and shape as mine with blond hair...?"  
"Um...no...but I know there is mention of a woman like that in one the teacher records from long ago."  
"...Oh...Do you know her name...?"  
"..Garoro? Gorara? Something like that..."  
"...I see..."

He said with a mix of a sad and happy tone. Atlanta raised a eyebrow now wondering what was going threw his head, she sat down beside him.

"..Why these questions...?"  
"...That woman was my mother...I was trying to find more information about her and my father told me about the village he met her in."  
"...I see...telling by the way you speak of her she's gone now isn't she?"

Giroro nodded to her a little looking a bit lost in his own thoughts. Atlanta gave a small smile.

"I see...You were lying about telling about this place weren't you?"  
"Hmph..Need to use threats sometimes to get answers."  
"I see...Heh just to let you know you don't need to threaten me for answers now."  
"...Alright...Dad told me she loved the village she lived in before, but they moved to KeroKero kingdom being it was safer to have my older brother there."  
"...Amaranth is this villages name."  
"Amaranth...?...I guess it fits..."  
"Hm...It's late...I'll answer the rest of your questions in the morning, alright?"  
"...Fine...This tension has made me tired..."  
"Hm"

Atlanta nodded pulling the cover over him again fixing his pillow going over to a make shift bed she set up for when she over night at the clinic. She blew out the candle lighting the room.

"Good Night.."  
"Night.."

They said to each other in the dark. Giroro fell asleep quickly. Back in Tokoko's village everything was not about to be so silent.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: Lost and Then found

Dororo a woke to the sounds of rustles and glass and rock items falling, He opened his eyes dazed.

"Tokoko...? is that you..?"

He said sleepy. a rock then came crashing threw the window above him startling him at the sound of the breaking glass and the glass falling down so close to him. Tokoko awakened from the simple rustles, she had quickly gotten out of bed and ignored Dororo running out the door hopping right off the platform of her house. Dororo scratched his head wondering what was going on, he then heard a clicking sound. He forced himself to his feet looking out the broken window seeing Tokoko facing five black blood demons. His eyes narrowed as he watched not really confused why he was in a house made in a tree. Already getting herself into a sticky situation, Tokoko just fights them using hand-to-hand combat, but with five around, she couldn't block every attack. Dororo quickly looked around the room spotting his damaged armor, rushing over he pulled a small katana that looked like a knife from it, the case a bit scar'd, the blade in tact. He pulled his bloody pants from the armor quickly putting them on, he took a deep breath bracing the pain from him moving around and went out to the platform, the large of the five black bloods spotted him. and started spitting large black heavy and hard blood canon balls at him. Tokoko turned to see why one stopped and shot else where, she looked up seeing Dororo.

"You friggin idiot! Get the hell back inside, NOW!"

Right as Tokoko yelled that Dororo vanished. The blood balls missing but splattering and cracking upon against the tree, Dororo was then right next to the larger one, his katana drawn, the large black blood melted into a large puddle of goop, now there was only four black bloods left.

"Hng. Looked like you needed help."

He winched, as the other black bloods now started going after both them, two going after one of them. Tokoko, annoyed at how Dororo decided to just try get himself killed, threw the ones after her at the ones after Dororo. Dororo dodged out of the way of the demon Tokoko threw it crashing on top of the one after Dororo, Dororo put his hands together in front of his face a large blast of wind came from around him, knocking the second demon onto the other two, Dororo panting still from using so much energy. Tokoko had already finished off the second one after her, she was originally sitting on it watching Dororo, but when it tried to escape, she punched its head, now she was just sitting in a goop puddle.

"Are you done? If so GET THE FRICK BACK INSIDE NOW."  
"..I was-"  
"Tokoko!"

Oji called from the center of the village, his tone was distressed and panicked, Dororo looked over to Tokoko with wondering worried ran off towards Oji, seeming to be very worried. Dororo was having a hard time deciding weather or not to follow. Looking back to the house platform to Tokoko, but then was being circled by the three demons they had tossed into a pile before. Oji in the center of town had a staff with a glowing rock at the top. swinging it at three black bloods around him. Tokoko came flying in kicking one down, rather than asking any question, she just concentrated on killing the three.

"Tokoko! thank goodness...I was worried there for a second."

Oji said glad to see the girl he considered his daughter, looking at the two remaining black bloods going after Tokoko and Oji. Punches and kicks going at the demons, concentrating on one, she'd get hit by the other. The demon Tokoko started with melts into go after taking on so much damage, the other demon going at her, Oji feeling a bit useless due to his old age, watching Tokoko fight, but also felt a bit proud at how well she was doing despite the fact she was also getting hurt. After a few hits and misses, Tokoko stood there panting standing in a large goopy puddle, she just turned to Oji, with a distressed tone she asked.

"Oji...Are you alright?"  
"I am thank to you,..the village was just suddenly attacked by them...you going to be alright?"  
"I see that...Yea I'm gonna be fine, hurry up and go back in for safety, I need to see if Dororo is aright..."  
"Understood, be safe."

He said, before returning to his place, he went over hugging Tokoko tight.

"I can't guarantee that."

She told him hugging him back, but letting go soon after and running back home. Dororo was sat down in front of Tokoko's tree, in a meditation pose, with a fox curled up asleep next to him, and a bird on his head, his eyes shut, there was some fresh blood from his wounds on his bandages, but he seemed not to be bothered by it. Tokoko stared at him, seeing this image ,made her rather frightened of him. She just walked past him and hopped onto the platform rather than taking the stairs. Dororo opens one eye hearing her , he glances up.

"A-Ah Tokoko-san, is everything alrg- ahh!"

Dororo stopped gasping in a bit of pain from trying to get up again, he held his side where the blood was. The bird flew off and the fox scampered off back into the fog vanishing.

"Hurry up and get inside, take the stairs, fool."  
"A-Ah right."

He said, taking the stairs up holding his side still. He got up to the platform going in. Tokoko grabbed one of his hands and forced him to sit in front of her. She unwrapped the bandages and cleaned up the wounds and any blood on him, she didn't bother being gentle. Dororo winched a few times, but kept him self calm, understanding Tokoko was stressed and more then likely mad at him, he looked at her wounds feeling a bit bad he did not go to help.

"E...Erm...are you alright...?"  
"Just fine."

Her tone sounded angry, she wrapped the bandages, right after finishing all of a sudden, she nearly punched him in the face. Dororo kept a calm face blinking at her first, and let out a sigh.

"I know your angry I did that...but you looked to be in need of help and would not have faired well with it being five on one...I'm Sorry."

She grabbed his face and shoved him down like before, she stood up.

"Stay here this time. If I catch you out, I'm gonna tie you down."

She ran out the door again. Dororo was confused, but listened covering back up with the blanket waiting for her to return. She walked around the village making sure there wasn't anymore or more would come; she was gone for the rest of the night. Dororo had fallen asleep, and when sunrise came he was waking up, despite losing sleep, he looked around wondering if Tokoko came back and if she was alright. She was asleep right outsider the door, a few more wounds from when he last saw her appeared. Dororo, ignoring his own pain softly lifted her up trying not to wake her, taking her into her room and bandaging her wounds for her, trying to be as sneaky as possible not to wake was too tired to do anything, but once he finished, she grabbed his mask and yanked him down.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"  
"Tending to your wounds...what else would I be doing...?"  
"Ah...Oh! I might take you somewhere today.."  
"Oh...?"  
"Ah, nothing you need to know, I just need to ask someone something first."  
"Alright then...um...will I be given better clothes other than my underwear for my armor?"

Dororo asked a sweat drop running down his head a little embarrassed. Tokoko paused a moment, she went into a room next to hers and came out dropping clean clothes on his head, she sat on the platform outside. Dororo blinked and nodded going an changing in the bathroom, coming out in his new clothes, putting his katana seth on his belt, coming out beside her.

"Thank you. they fit well."  
"I need to go ask Oji which village..Stay here for now."  
"Alright."

Tokoko slid off the platform landing on her feet, she ran off towards the center to Oji's house. Oji was sitting on the rocking chair again, with the cat in his lap, and he perked up seeing Tokoko.

"Ahh Tokoko! I was worrying about you all night...you seem to have done a good job. of making sure the black bloods where gone."  
"Neee, thanks, just doing what I can...Hey Oji...Do you know which village that woman that looks like Dororo lives in?"  
"Dragon Lake...going to go find out if he is who we think he is..?"  
"Pretty much, but he seems to be getting better, he helped me last night..So I might bring him back to the kingdom soon..."  
"Ahh...hm..tell me how did he help you last night...? Because it was two days ago he was hurt, So I wonder if he is as stubborn as you heheh~"  
"...But he can move and fight so...yeaaaa."  
"Heheh alright alright~ here me thinking this boy maybe able to even stand up to you~...any way it's alright for you to take him. If he is indeed the son...he's allowed to know about this place being he was born in dragon lake."  
"Neeeeeee? He's a loud to know about Dragon lake, but my village is a No no."  
"Heheh remember what I said how I knew the boy? That means he's been here before so if that is his mother he may get a memory jog and remember him self, Then again he was very young at the time,..Heh you silly~ It isn't your village...Yet"

He chuckles scuffing her head, a big grin on his face.

"Pfff, hes still a knight, and he never said anything about keeping this place a secret.."  
"Haa we'll see once we know...now get going you silly little fur-ball. losing day light~"  
"Yes, Yes, Old geezer."

Tokoko laughed running back home. Oji chuckled watching her go a warm smile on his face.

"_My have you grown Tokoko...heh..got a big responsibility on your shoulders now_"

Oji thought to himself as she vanished from sight. Dororo was on the platform in a mediation pose again, birds sitting on his head and around him, some pecking at the wood of the platform. Tokoko called out to him from below.

"Dororo, we're going, lets go.."  
"Nin..? Alright Tokoko"

He called getting up the birds flying away and jumped down landing on his feet toppling over some due to his legs giving out a bit, but regain composure, nodding to her. Tokoko headed off to Dragon lake village, Dororo following behind her looked around as they walked, ignoring the pain his body was causing him.

"Odd...this place seems familiar..."  
"Ahaha...is that so..."  
"Hm...I don't remember what happen before I woke in the kingdoms hospital...just flames as a child and my old name."  
"Who knows what came before..."  
"Hm..Agreed...But...I am kinda of happy I found my way here...much more peaceful then the kingdoms."  
"Of course..."  
"...Is...It wrong to say I kind of like it here...?"  
"Its not..."  
"...And..If I wanted to maybe stay...?"  
"...Maybe."  
"...Ah.."

He said as they came to a swampy like area where a bridge was that lead out to Dragon lake, Dororo blinked feeling his chest tighten a little as he saw some the burnt trees, but shook it off best he could.

"Anyways we're here..."  
"Alright...Lets go."

He said smiling at her, nodding his head walking onto the bridge. As they got closer, Tokoko kept looking around, searching for someone she knew. Dororo noticed looking to her, they then came out into a large full moon shaped lake that lead out into the sea and was surrounded by trees. The bridges and boats for the village a bit busy.

"Looking for someone?"  
"Neh...Yes...I guess..."  
"Oh...? what do they look like?"  
"...People."  
"People...?"  
"People!"

Tokoko just have a innocent smile on. Dororo raised a eye brow at her, Zemama was at the shop picking up some food supplies. Tokoko was just walking around looking threw shop windows and all seeing if she can recognize anyone.

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5: Zemama and Dororo

Dororo was by her wondering what was going on scratching his head. Zemama walked past them, Nazozo with his hoddie up visiting from another village was giving her a hand carrying her stuff. Tokoko saw Nazozo, knowing him well enough, she pointed at him.

"Ah! Its a Emo!"  
"I'm Not a Emo!"

Nazozo shouted back, trying to keep from cracking up a little, Zemama looked back noticing Nazozo had stopped, a sweat drop ran down Dororo's cheek but he kept smiling. Tokoko gave a innocent childish smile.

"But..You're always so emo...specially when it comes to Eko.."  
"I am not always like that Tokokooo"  
"Um...excuse me..."

Zemama interrupted looking at Dororo her head tilted a little. Nazozo shook his head hard enough that his hood feel back showing his face. Dororo sweat dropped swearing he recognized both Zemama and Nazozo's faces. Tokoko looked back seeing Zemama.

"...You are- ...Ah your the one I'm looking for..."  
"Y-You were? Ah! I'm sorry! I did not mean to keep avoiding you, I'm-...um..."  
"I came unexpected, so don't worry about it..We just need to talk is all."  
"Alright Tokoko...um..who is this young man your with...? he looks a lot like my son Zeroro."  
"..Him? He's Dororo...but he did mention having a old name."

Dororo looked a bit lost for words hearing Zemama say those words, he just stared blankly for a few silent moments.

"A..Ah..Z-Zeroro is my old name...b..but how did you know it...?"  
"_Aaaand this just got awkward._"

Nazozo thought in his head watching this unfold, as Dororo rubbed his cheek trying to think, Zemama looked a bit shocked hearing that and started apologizing repeatedly.

"Oh I'm so sorry Zeroro! I should not have let you out of my sight that night!. There was a fire started by a lighting strike and I went to help your father and you wondered from my sight, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."  
"F..Fire...?"

Dororo thought remembering the flames in his memories, looking at Zemama blinking still taking this all took what ever Nazozo had and placed it by Dororo, she grabbed Nazozo by the arm and ran off, trying not to disturb the two. Nazozo was a little startled by Tokoko's sudden actions but followed her none the less stumbling a few times from being dragged.

"I remember flames...then waking up in the KeroKero Kingdom hospital...but that's all as far back as I can remember..."  
"Oh Zeroro..."

Zemama said hugging him, Dororo stared off into space a for what felt like minutes and hugged her back, closing his eyes, Still not remembering much but believed what she was saying.

"Mama..."  
"Zeroro...do you remember where you are...?"  
"...Dragon Lake...right?"

Dororo asked glancing down at the deep clear water and the necklace his mother was wearing. Nazozo had a sweat drop run down his face and looked down to Tokoko.

"Not to be rude, but where the hell are we going?"  
"...I dunno."  
"Well that's a good place to go."  
"Quiet . We can just ditch and go Rock wall or see Ekoko."  
"I'm not a emo, if you want a emo talk to Jake, he's the one that actually cut himself,...I originally came to talk to Tsururu to see if she would visit rock wall to talk to Takai being he is being stubborn again...But I would not mind visiting Ekoko."

Nazozo huffed keeping to tone calm, and gave a smile at the end, his necklace making a jingling noise.

"Zeroro what happen to you..? Your covered in bandages. from what I can feel..and your bleeding."  
"Hu...? oh..I am again...I was forced into being a knight by Keroro-kun..a friend...I think...I made...I ended up in a nasty encounter with the opposing army...Tokoko rescued me..."  
"Ohh Tokoko-chan I see~ She is a nice girl, but I think she gets a bit lonely at times."  
"So she is a girl?"  
"Oops should not have said that...But yes she is a girl I have run into her a few time at Lybrith village."  
"I see...hm...Pardon me Mama but I must find Tokoko again."  
"A-ah but your wounds."  
"I'll be alright, I have been so far"

He quickly said rushing off to find Tokoko, Zemama rubbed her cheek a bit concerned about her son, she picked up the bags heading back to her home where her other children were waiting. Tokoko was just walking with Nazozo, talking with him.

"I know you wouldn't mind, you probably wanted to see her while you're here, riiiiigght~? Whats Taka doing?.."  
"Heheh...Indeed I do,...Ahh he wont believe me when I keep telling him he'd like her being they have a similar job and such, and she is nice and so on,...only difference in their jobs is Takai isn't really running a orphanage and more long the lines of just taking in abandoned kids..and him raising them, hahaha...hm...that man you were with...I..fought against him once..."  
"He probably would like her, shes really cute too...You did..?"  
"Haa that's what I believe...plus he has never rock wall before,...Yes..his names Dororo..second in command of the army force...He's...Really strong, almost defeated me, and probably would have if we had not to retreat,...But also seems very troubled by what I seen in that fight, seems like a trauma switch or something when I tripped him...something about a guy named Keroro?"  
"Is that so?...Seems a little dangerous to keep him here..."  
"Hm..but when he was in that state he said something about that Keroro guy tricking him into signing the wrong papers or something. I don't remember what for..But I think that's how he ended up in the army..I'm not sure... not like I can ask him.."  
"You pansy, I'll ask him later... "  
"Now I'm a pansy? Whats next? Heheheh."  
"You're Emo Pansy man!"  
"...Shouuuuld have seen that one coming..Hahaha, I'm gald to see your doing alright Tokoko." "I'm always alright."  
"...It must be strange for him, finding himself in a place he was born in then taken away from, the found again with very little memories of his past and meeting his mother all over again...It was cool you to help him Tokoko even if he is a army solider."  
"Oji said he might be from here..Those who originated from the villages have the right to return...I wanted to get rid of him...Might just let him stay with his mom now."  
"Ahh..Hm...Might?"

Nazozo asked raising a eye brow, he caught the sent of blood in the air, but ignored it for the time being.

"...I mean I'll just leave him here at Dragon lake.."  
"...Whats with the hesitation hm?...You know he may not be all bad as you may think he is,...Ha I mean look at me..I used to be a fear killer of Onini's army...His top solider at that, and look where I am now."  
" Now your just a pansy loser who somehow got a good girlfriend...I never said he was bad, I just don't want him around..."  
"Haa, and your short,...Why's that?"  
"I'm not short, I'm normal height, you're just freakishly tall. I just don't.."  
"I wont deny that,...Ah."

Nazozo then heard light foot steps quickly leaving the area, He glanced around not seeing anyone but the blood smell had gotten stronger to him, He slowly started to wonder who that was now.

"You smell blood..?"  
"..Its faint..I thought it was just myself or Dororo."  
"...Think he came looking, and over heard?"  
"Who cares."  
"Hm...I see then..."  
"I'm gonna just go Rock wall already..."  
"Eh? Alright. I'll be sure to let his mother know he'll be staying with her now."  
"Pff Okay. See ya Nazo."  
"See You Tokoko."

Nazozo smiled going in a separate direction from her, heading to Zemama's house, waving to Tokoko leaving her alone once he was out of sight. Tokoko just waved back and went off towards Rock wall village. Back at Amaranth Atlanta was changing Giroro's bandages, and had found him some clothes to wear later.

"...So..tell me. you feel like eating?"  
"Yeah. Haven't eaten anything in two days."

He replied, the two seemed a bit friendly to each other since last nights spat. Atlanta got into the bag she brought with her after a quick outing she did, and pulled out a capped cup of soup for him.

"Alright try and sit up, If you need help, tell me."  
"Hmph I don't need help sitting up."

He snorted pushing his body up, winching in pain from bumping one of his bandaged wounds on his lower torso. Atlanta rolled her eyes setting the cup down, helping him up, then setting up a small table on the bed for him to eat at, putting a spoon in the cup after removing the lid.

"There we go."  
"..Thanks"  
"Your very welcome Giroro, heh."

Atlanta smiled. She sat down on a stool beside his bed, looking at him watching as he ate, he spilled a spoon full of hot soup on the sheets, She chuckled sitting up straight.

"So how is the kingdom..? It's been a while since I left it."  
"Huh...? You used to live there?"  
"Yeah, It's my birth home, but I left it, and came here."  
"...Well it has not changed really..Other then some repairs from attacks, but things really has changed since I was young."  
"Hm..I see...How are you feeling today might I ask? Maybe stable enough to walk?"  
"Hmph...Maybe."  
"Let see."

Atlanta said moving out his way and moving the table for him.

End of Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6: Tokoko's Feelings

Giroro turned in his bed removing the blanket. With help from Atlanta he stood up from his bed.

"Hows that?"  
"Ghn..Still hurts but nothing I cannot deal with."  
"You sure about that?"  
"Hmph I've been threw worse."  
"...Alright...As you seen this morning when I came back I brought you some clothes."

Atlanta said going over picking the clothes up from the table and bringing them over to him. He noticed his belt was not there. He glanced around looking for it.

"... I want the belt I was wearing when you found me."  
"That belt? but it-"  
"I don't care if it was ruined or torn in anyway I need it."  
"Geez alright already ."

Atlanta said setting the clothes on the bed going over opening the cabinet his ruined armor had been sitting on before and pulled out his belt. She set it on the bed with his clothes. Giroro went into the bathroom, Changing into his new clothes. Atlanta was waiting at his bed. Once Giroro put his belt on he felt most his strength return to him, he let out a relived huff. and headed back over to Atlanta.

"Heh not bad~...Now..Tell me are you going to keep this place secret?"  
"Hmph, do you really need to ask that?"

Giroro asked her crossing his arms, Atlanta smiled nodding, trusting him, she opened the door to the clinic, and noticed as Giroro walked out, he wasn't limping like he was when he had gotten up, that made her raised a eye brow following him out. The surprised look on Giroro's face when he saw what kind of place he was in was not very shocking to Atlanta and she came up standing beside him.

"The Elder said it was alright for you to know of the villages, being you did say before you'd keep it secret...Just a warning. if you do tell Tokoko will hunt you down and kill you as if it where her own mission."  
"...I'll keep that mind"

Giroro replied to her looking at how high they were in the trees and the height of the trees for that matter, with the zip lines, and metal carts people where using to move around on them in. Atlanta assured him over to the metal cart she was getting in, sitting at the front. Giroro was a bit hesitant to get in but got in the seat right behind her, noticing the petals under both his and her feet.

"Pedals?"  
"How else would we get around silly? Now hold on."  
"Wait wh- oof!"

Giroro grunted as the cart took off as she started peddling, they headed from the clinic out of Amaranth village Giroro looked around with wondering eyes as they came out of the village.

"Where are we going?"  
"Rock wall, they have a hot spring there. I think it maybe good for your wounds. I asked the elder if it was alright and he said it was."  
"Hmph...to much of a trusting guy if you ask me."  
"Ahhh it's better then being chained, Imprisoned, and sentenced to death now is it?"  
"...You make a clear point..."  
"Hmh now hold on tight we are about to move really fast."

Atlanta smiled, Giroro grabbed onto Atlanta's seat as they dove down a steep drop on the zip line, speeding down and turning when ever a turn came, soon then going down slamming into a wood post at ground level sending them both flying into a hay stack.

"What the hell was that?"  
"Hahaha told you to hang on."  
"Did not tell me I'd get hay in my mouth! pth! pah!"

Giroro spat trying to get the old tasting hay out of his mouth. Atlanta chuckles helping him up. Than leading him towards Rock wall making sure he stayed in her sight.

"Hey Giroro."  
"Hm?"  
"I noticed your walking better than before...Why is that..?"  
"...Tch...None of your business."  
"Ahh yes it is being I can put you back in the bed and we not go to this hot spring."  
"Grrr...hmph..my belt...without my belt I feel and appear physically weaker."  
"...? All due to not having your belt on? That's a little odd."  
"You would not understand it."  
"Try me."

Giroro raised an eye brow at her hearing what she said as if it was a challenge. He then looked away blushing feeling embarrassed about what he just got him self into, his arms still crossed.

"H-Hmph...My father gave this to me..My brother had it before but gave it back to my father...it's kind of a family heirloom..."  
"i..Mkay it's safe to say he is a weirdo/i"

Atlanta thought listing as they started to approach the Rock wall volcanic wall.

"It serves both as a good luck charm and as a reminder of the friends I lost..."  
"...I see...heh a lot to put into a belt..but I guess I have no room to really talk."

Atlanta chuckled smiling at him now feeling a bit bad thinking he was a weirdo, she stopped at the Rock wall cave entrance.

"A volcano?"  
"A dead volcano, Giroro this is Rock walls outer walls."

Atlanta smiled, Giroro gave a weak grin following her in. Walking threw the cave the came to a village hidden in the center of the volcano. Giroro noticed is was very warm and somewhat humid right off as they entered the town. Walking threw it he noticed their where quite a few people in Rock wall, he then saw a child sneaking a few apples from one the stands and raised a eyes bow.

"Kids steal food here to?"  
"Not every place is perfect...but dont worry..being this is Rock wall I know the kids here are in good hands."  
"Hm? oh?"  
"Yeah his name's Takai. he does not like using his real name."  
"Real name..?"

Giroro was now wondering who this Takai guy way but shook it off for the time being, as Atlanta approached the hot spring owner, and the two separated into the separate rooms, after a few minutes Giroro walked out to the men's side of the hot spring, seeing a few pools and a blue Keronian with a brown hat. Giroro raised a eye brow at first thinking it was Dororo but Dororo doesn't wear a brown horned hat. Still confused he went over with the towel around him and all his bandages visible he went to poke the Keronain.

"Dororo? Is that you?"  
"...Eh? .Dororo isn't here..."  
"..O..Oh Sorry Sir."

Tokoko looked back and up at Giroro, a bit questionable on who would know Dororo.

"Oh..Your that red fellow that was with him when you guys got your asses kicked."  
"...And I take it your that friend Atlanta said Dororo was with.."  
"Pretty much.."  
"...Is he here?"  
"..No..I left him at Dragon lake..."  
"Why the fuck did you do that?"

He shouted at Tokoko, he was concerned why she had ditched him and if he was alright. He hadn't noticed Tokoko was a girl. Tokoko just ignored him and got up going to the open air bath. Atlanta on the woman's side of the hot spring heard the shouting and a sweat drop ran down her head.

"Uh-oh..."

She mumbled now worrying herself. The enraged Giroro followed Tokoko out, still wanting to know what happen to Dororo. Tokoko just sat in the pool, trying to ignore the raging ogre.

"Answer me dammit!"  
"...NAAATTT, Come to the open air, there's this red ogre bothering meee."  
"I was already fallowing when I heard Giroro yelling..."  
"Oh...Okay"

Tokoko just smiled and blinked stupidly. A sweat drop ran down her head, and She went over to Giroro.

"Giroro calm down now I'm sure Dororo's fine...Tokoko would not just leave him if he was hurt that bad."  
"Of course I wouldn't ditch people who are hurt, other wise you'd be dead, Giro. Besides he'll be fine. I found his mom, so I'm just gonna leave him with her.."

Giroro was a little taken back to hear Dororo was with his mother, and did not believe it, Atlanta looked at her.

"Eh? His mothers lives in Dragon lake?"  
"..Pretty much, know that blue lady with the bun who apologizes a lot?"  
"Yeah Her...Good lord now that I think about it from when I last seen him he looks a lot like her."  
"Yea, Oji said he might of been from the villages and since that lady looks like him, I decided to find out...Now I'm just gonna let him stay with his mom...Since I guess he was separated from her at young..."  
"...I see...You seem a little upset"  
"I'm not upset!..."  
"...That's not what I'm hearing."

Atlanta said looking at her, Giroro just listened trying not to snap at them both, He wanted to go see this woman and to see if Dororo was really alright, and If Tokoko had just not dumped him somewhere.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7: What's a crush?

Tokoko puffed up a cheek, annoyed.

"I'm not upset...It's fine, I'm fine, He's fine.."  
"...Tokoooo"  
"Naaaattt..."  
"Tokoooooooo"  
"...What..."  
"What happen?"  
"Nothing."  
"Lies, Something clearly happened if your acting like this."  
"I said NOOOTTHIIINNNGGG I repeat NOTHING happened."  
"Bullshit."  
"...Your bullshit."  
"Your face."

Tokoko refused to reply anymore, especially with Giroro right there. Atlanta looked at her silently for a few minutes, Then pointed at Giroro.

"Go back to the hot spring. wait for us there"  
"But w-"  
"Goooo"  
"Hmph...fine."

Giroro grumbled not understanding why the hell he was listening to that woman, heading back to the hot spring pool vanishing from sight for the time being.

"Alright he's gone."  
"...Nope, still not gonna tell."  
"Common Tokoko it's not often you act like this, I'm worried about ya."  
"...Nggg,...Demons came, I got stuck with 5, despite his injuries he still helped me...and since hes apparently from the villages, he probably isn't bad.."  
"Okay first off is everyone alright...?,...Two, Really now...? Is it possible your missing him?"  
"Yes..Really...Whaaaaaaat? Nooooo, impossible..."  
"Good, and Yeeees it's possible. He helped you and prolly kind to you from what I am thinking, you...what gender did he think you where by the way?"  
"Nooooo you're high, I mean why would I careeee about hi,...UhhhhFemaleee..."

Atlanta raised a eye brow at her crossing her arms, looking at Tokoko, She let out a huff.

"I think you truly don't want him to leave your village yet, cause he made you feel like you were not lonely."  
"You are high..Stop taking drugs...I'm not lonely..I have Oji and Youu."  
"Heheh I only take drugs being I'm a doctor,...Heh and while that is true"

Atlanta said hugging Tokoko, Giroro was watching form the bottom of the hill in the bath feet away where they looked like dots, he was wondering what those two relationship was.

"Still, its not wrong you possible do miss him a little, and DO want to be friends with him."  
"But he makes me mad and whenever I see him it hurts."  
"...With that it sounds like a crush your mind is trying to deny."  
"Whats a crush?"  
"Its a from of love~"  
"But I love you and Oji, and I don't get this way."  
"That's because Oji is like your dad and I'm like your best friend or sister heheh, The love I'm explaining is like...Nazozo and Ekoko"  
"...You mean where they have sex?"  
"...Yeaah but there's more then that to it."  
"But still, I don't.."  
"I Think you do. how does it feel when you think you may not see each other again...?"  
"...Heeeeyy are you going out with that ogre?"  
"No, Why?"  
"He obeys you rather easily."  
"I think that's cause I'm the one caring for him."  
"Ohhh I seee."  
"Yeaaaaah...But anyway...Maybe you should talk to Dororo some more okay?"  
"Whats with this all of a sudden?"  
"..Cause I think it be a good idea if you maybe talked to him more to sort out your feelings?"  
"Naaahhh It's fiiiinneee."  
"Try talking to him okaaaay?"  
"You can do that instead."  
"Cocooooooo""  
"Naaaaaaaaaat"  
"Talk to hiiiim damn it or I will drag yooou"  
"Try me..."  
"You know I will, or I'll get him to talk to you"  
"Nooo"  
"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees"

Tokoko stared at Atlanta for a while, after about 2 minutes, she ran out and headed to the males side, slipped and tumbled, hitting into the wall. Giroro refrained from laughing a little, and looked at her with a flat look, and huffed got out of the water going over, standing over her, arms crossed. Tokoko looked up at him and stayed like that for a little while, she got up and started to change into her clothes. A sweat drop ran down Giroro's face, he had the same flat look as before. After getting her clothes on she just left, getting outside of the onsen, she ran for it. Atlanta came down from the hill.

"Reaaal mature Tokoko!"

Atlanta called smiling some, Giroro looked at her then back to where Tokoko ran, a sweat drop running down his head. A rock hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What the fuck was that?"

He then hear kids snickering and looked over spotting a group kids with sling shots loaded with small rocks, a sweat drop ran down Atlanta's head. Giroro looked ticked, but that faded once he saw a green eye in the shadows snickering.

"Who the fuck are you? and what the hell do you kids think your doing?"

Without answering the kids shot the rocks at him causing Giroro to retreat back into the males side of the dressing room, Atlanta rolled her eyes, face palming.

"Takaaaaai..."  
"Haaa Sorry~ cant really control them"  
"But Boooss you told us toooo"

The kids replied to Takai, Atlanta tolled her eyes smiling. heading back to the females dressing room.

"Please stay out of trouble Takai."  
"Can promise that~"  
"I hear that a lot."

Atlanta rolled her eyes smiling still, going in getting dressed.

"Giroro you alright?"  
"Fucking kids, Fucking rocks, Fucking Guy..ooow.."

He cursed rubbing the back his head, finishing pulling his clothes back on, not bothering to dry his bandages, Atlanta rolled her eyes shaking her head, going over to him, bandaging him back up. Jake was walking into Rock Wall when he spotted Tokoko and waved to her, with a goofy grin on his face. Tokoko stopped in her tracks.

"Hiya Emo-Kid!"  
"I Thought that was Nazozo! Haheh~"  
"He said you cut yourself."  
"...I did that when I was a kid, Not anymore now~"  
"Pff Okay than, but for now, I gotta run for it. Byeeee"

Before letting him say anything ,she ran off. Jake scratched his head smiling wondering where she was in such a rush off to. Atlanta was walking to the entrance of Rock wall with Giroro, wondering about what Tokoko meant about her and Giroro, but shrugged it off.

"Giroro?...Want to go visit Dragon lake to see Dororo, and his Mother, and siblings?  
"Yes."

Giroro answered without hesitation, Atlanta nodded leading the way, keeping a eye on Giroro to be sure none of his wounds would open again. Time past and it was late now, they had come to Dragon lake, Atlanta kept leading the way to Zemama's place, Giroro was looking around at all the boats, and the clean clear water. He was wondering if he would see Dororo out and around.

"Here we are"

Atlanta said, they where outside a large house, Giroro was blinking wondering if Atlanta was not crazy being this looked to be a place of where someone rich lived.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8: Takai and Nazozo

Atlanta knocked on the door and the youngest brother of Dororo answered the door, he looked exactly like Dororo did when he was young.

"Ahh Mama! 's at the door with a scary red man!"  
"Juii don't be rude."  
"Sorry Mama."  
"Aaah! I'm sorry for my sons rudeness, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"

Zemama repeated over and over. Giroro blinked at the surprising resemblance in the kid and in his mother. Dororo came up from behind her sweat dropping smiling, He had been re-bandaged since Tokoko left him.

"E..Eheh It's okay Ma- Giroro-kun!, ahh I glad your alright I was a bit worried about you. I'm glad to see your alright"

Dororo said smiling at Giroro, Giroro crossed his arms looking away.

"O-Oi Dororo you had me worried about you..."  
"Worried being a understatement..."  
"Shut up...a-any way I'm glad to see your safe...and..Apparently found your mother"

Giroro said still not looking directly at Dororo, Atlanta gave a flat look and a sigh, pushing Giroro with her foot, making him fall into a accidental hug. Dororo blushed a little embarrassed and chuckles hugging him back.

"_Good lord this dude is...I don't even know the word_"

Atlanta thought as Giroro and Dororo separated, Giroro looking irritated at her. Atlanta smiled at him a little, and looked to Dororo.

"Dororo. is it Alright if we came in...I'd like to talk to you about Tokoko, I'm her best friend Atlanta."  
"A-ah Alright, in fact I wanted to ask you about her as well."  
"Wait that guys a Girl?"

Giroro interrupted the two, Atlanta, and Dororo sweat dropped. Dororo allowed them inside going over to the living room couch, Giroro was looking around at how the house was built a little amazed, being it was much different from the clinic hut he had been in, he sat on the couch next to Dororo and Atlanta.

"..I just want you to know that Tokoko isn't as all bad and distant as she seems...She just..does not really trust outsiders being what happen to Amaranth long ago...and being a knight made that kinda worse...being what happen to Amaranth was a kingdoms fault..Just give her sometime, She will come around...She seems to do like you."  
"Hm...From what I heard I really don't know..."  
"Hmph what did that brat say- ow!"

Giroro said, Atlanta had slapped him on the back of the head, He glared at her, and she glared right back, Dororo felt a bit awkward now and let out a light chuckle. Zemama came over with a photo book smiling.

"Mama?"  
"Ahh I found some old photo's of you as a child Zeroro, I was thinking they may help your memories, I even found one of you and Tokoko a couple years before that earthquake hit Lybrith. Heheh, it's quite funny being you two only met once as children and here she saved your life years later, I doubt she remembers being she was only one at the time."

She smiled putting the book down on the table, Dororo opened the book looking threw the photo's smiling seeing a few of his father, Atlanta smiled at how cute he was when he was younger, Giroro felt more awkward then before, looking at the photos, remembering the Zeroro he met, then Dororo came to the photo of a young Dororo sitting by a one year old Tokoko in front of a younger looking Oji.

"...? Who's that?"  
"Ahh that's Oji he was teaching you some combat move at the time because you wanted to learn and you just happened to find Tokoko. Heheh your father was really close to Oji, in fact he took that picture being you two looked so cute next to each other~...ahh I miss your Father...He was a really good man."  
"...I see..."

Giroro looked at Zemama hearing that, Dororo still looking at the photo for a few more minutes then nodding taking it out.

"Mama is it Alright if I go back to Lybrith village?"  
"Eh? are you sure Zeroro your wounds are still pretty bad."  
"I'm sure Mama, is it alright if I bring this photo with me?"  
"Y..Yes, hmm, just be careful, Zeroro."

Dororo nodded assuring her, standing up, Atlanta looked at Giroro and Giroro looked at her back.

"Need some help getting to Lybrith, Dororo?"  
"Ah I'd appreciate it. I only remember the way we came a little."  
"Ahh Alright~ We should get there before it gets dark and the black bloods start coming out."  
"Hmph...I'm still surprised even though monsters are here."

Giroro said getting up with Atlanta following her to the door. At Rock wall Nazozo had returned, and was going up to the plant nursery at the top.

"Takaiii, where are you?"  
"I'm right here."

Takai called back laying on a ledge right above Nazozo, eating a sandwich. Nazozo raised an eye brow.

"How did you get up there?"  
"How'd I get up where?"

Takai suddenly right next to him, still eating the sandwich. Nazozo stared at him a minute. then huffed, and pulled a small bag of hard candy from his pocket handing them to Takai.

"Got these for ya while I was at Dragon lake today..heh saw playing with the kids there as well...seriously why don't you want to go there with me sometime?"  
"M-Miss Tsururu...?"

Almost drops the bag that was handed to him, blushing a little thinking about her. Nazozo smiled at him chuckling, giving a big grin.

"Yeaaah I did~ In fact she had her hood down and hat off~"  
"S-s-she did...?"

Blushing more and starting to bleed from his nose. Nazozo covered his mouth snickering his sleeve getting in the way a bit, and patted Takai's shoulder.

"You my friend are too easy"  
"And you are really, really mean."  
"...I have my moments~"

Takai glares at him while wiping the blood away. Nazozo kept chuckling and took a cloth from his pocket handing it to Takai.

"Here"  
"...tch."

He takes the cloth and wipes the rest of the blood away. Nazozo smiles sitting down on the step him and Takai were standing on and huffed rubbing his neck.

"You'll never guess who I ran into today..."  
"A long lost brother?"  
"...No..A Kerokero kingdom knight a once fought against..."  
"...ah...so who is this knight in shining armor?"  
"His name is Dororo, he's second in command of the kings army,...He was in Dragon lake with Tokoko."  
"Should I be worried?"  
"Not sure yet, he was pretty beat up, and I could still smell fresh blood from his wounds on him..I'd be more worried if Giroro, the army commander and leader was here, eheh"  
"Meh, whatever. As long as Miss Tsururu's alright, I'm not worrying."  
"Haaa, you seem to be more relaxed"

Nazozo smiled leaning his head back, seeing it was getting dark out, he let out a huff. sitting back up.

"So how many Black butt's you think are going to show up tonight?"  
"Does it really matter? We can take them on anytime."

He grins widely. Nazozo raised a eye brow smiling at him. The sun setting, and the sky getting darker.

"You are clearly in a very good mood"  
"Rock candy."  
"Haaaa, I see~...I thought you got laid"

Nazozo snickered covering his head waiting to be hit. Takai gives him a look and sighs, shaking his head. After a few minutes Nazozo opened his eyes smiling, then standing up hugging Takai.

"Ahh come on you know i'm just testing...come on. sun's down. want to go to the top the volcano...?"  
"Sure, why not."

Takai hugs him back sighing a little with a smile. Nazozo smiles back at him, his eyes lowering, then heading up rest the stares, and climbed up the wall to the top sitting on the ledge, He looked up at the slowly appearing starts and smiled slowly.

"_Ekoko would love to see this view of the night sky...I'll have to bring her up here one night_"

He thought to himself waiting for Takai. Takai poofs right next to him and looks out at the view.

"...hm~...Hey Takai..."  
"Hmm? Yeah?"  
"If I end up moving out of Rock wall will you be alright?"  
"Yeah I'll be fine. I'd miss you a little."  
"I'll be sure to visit often then."  
"Alright, though I'm sure the kids will attack you in some way when you visit."  
"Haaa I am ready for that, don't worry."

Takai smiles at him and then looks up at the moon. Nazozo lays down on his back next to Takai, looking up at the stars and the moon.

"...least we wont ever be to far away~"

Nazozo whispered watching they sky.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9: The Smell of Blood

Back with Dororo, Giroro, and Atlanta they had all reached Lybrith village, Dororo was looking around hoping to see if Tokoko was still out, Giroro was on edge from the fog, Atlanta noticed raising a eye brow.

"Giroro are you afraid of fog?"  
"N-No! it's not the fog i''m worried about!"

Giroro stuttered, Atlanta raised that eye brow a little more grinning dropping back a little, Staying silent, and started sneaking up on Giroro. Dororo was walking towards Oji's hut with the other two fallowing behind.

"Giii~rooooo~rooo~ I'm ghost coming to claim your souuuul~"

Atlanta tried to say snickering a few times, But that did not seem to let Giroro on it was her, He let out a loud scream that sounded like someone committing bloody murder, he was a little pale trembling tear's in his eyes acting completely unlike him. Atlanta was laughing a bit hard at hearing him scream. Dororo rolled his eyes at the two.

"T-That w-was not funny!"  
"Was to~ hahaha! oh my god your face"  
"Why I odda-"  
"Would you two keep it down people are trying to sleep at this hour."

Dororo snapped at the two. Atlanta grinned at Giroro, who glared at her, and they went on fallowing Dororo. Dororo reached the center of town with them 20 minutes after Giroro screamed. Oji was sitting in his rocking chair awake with a lantern on, and smiled seeing him.

"Ahh it's been a while since I last seen you Zeroro. you've grown quite a bit sense you disappeared"  
"H...Hm indeed Oji-dono,... apologize, but I don't remember much of my past...My Mama told me you knew my father...?"  
"Ahh that I did, a strange man he was. he used to be dragon likes doctor."  
"Hm..I see...Mama said he also took this?"

Dororo asked holding out the picture. Oji smiled looking at it.

"Ahh that he did. I remember that day vaguely, but I do. hohoho~ you two were so cute back then"  
"Hey how do we know this guy isn't a pedo-oof!"  
"Shut up"

Atlanta whispered elbowing Giroro in the side lightly. Dororo rubbed the back of his neck looking at the ground.

"Um...Have you seen Tokoko?...I'd like to talk to her."  
"Ahh I'm sorry Zeroro...I haven't seen her since she left with you today"  
"Oh..."

Dororo said, Atlanta was now a little worried wondering where Tokoko was, being the dangerous state everything was at the moment with the black bloods. Multiple bad situations ran threw her head thinking of what horrible things could have happen slowly making her hysterical and worried.

"Maybe we should go look for her."

Atlanta said fidgeting, tying to hide her worry. Oji got up from his chair and getting a pole which had a lit lantern tied to it and nodded.

"Alright lets see if we can find her, where was the last place you saw her?"  
"I saw her running away from the hot spring in rock wall and I think she ran out of the volcano"  
"Alright we should start looking there then."  
"Right."  
"Hmph. looks like we are going to be up for a whil-OOF! would you stop that?"

Giroro snapped, Atlanta had elbowed him in the other side this time. Dororo nodded, following behind Oji, Giroro and Atlanta followed along side them. Giroro was beside Dororo arms crossed looking at the ground.

"...So...you really thinking of staying...?"  
"...Hm. Yes,...I never did want to be in the kings army..if you remember Keroro swaped my papers...besides..this place is much more peaceful..."  
"...Hmph...they probably assume we're dead any ways...I guess I dont see why uwe/u cant stay..."  
"Hm? your staying to Giroro-kun?"  
"..Tch can leave your ass to get killed"  
"Oh is that all Giroro-kun?"

Dororo chuckled glancing at Atlanta, Giroro blushes a little then spat looking away.

"Of course that's all!"  
"Heheh your such a stubborn guy"

Dororo smiled walking on looking, and listening for Tokoko. They reached rock wall the moon now high in the sky, Oji started looking around for any sign of Tokoko coming out here. Nazozo on the top of the wall noticed the group of four looking down.

"Eh? Wonder whats going on down there."

Nazozo said out loud, Looking down then recognized the elder with them.

"Eh...? The Lybrith Village elder...?...Something must have happen if he's out this late.."  
"Hmm?"  
"Look, Just below us."

Takai looked down.

"Hmm...odd...better go tell the kids not to bug him."

Takai suddenly disappears. Nazozo nodded but was a bit slow sweat dropping watching the group.

"Tokoko."

Oji called calmly looking around. Nazozo kept his voice down watching his eyes glowing brightly in the dark. Oji clearly saw them only smiling, he spotted a set of foot prints leading into the forest nodding.

"She went this way."

He said leading the others, Atlanta and the others perked up hearing him, following his lead, Nazozo was still watching wondering what they're up to, Then caught the smell of a large amount of blood in the air.

"Smells like troubles heading their way...Takai!"

Nazozo called looking over to his left expecting Takai to appear right there, The four traveled a bit deeper into the forest following Tokoko's foot prints.

"Tokoko."

Oji called again, he ushered the others to keep quiet as he called for her, Atlanta looked at Giroro who looked at Dororo, who nodded. Nazozo was still laying on the ground of the volcano top wall wondering if the kids had tied Takai up and drugged him with sleeping mushrooms. The iron blood smell in the air was starting to make him edgy, he was already biting his lower lip with his fangs at full size now.

"_What the hell is taking him..?_"

He thought to himself, Back in the forest the foot prints had stopped at a large tree with a opening in it, like a small cave, Oji bent down and peered in.

"Tokoko are you hiding in here...?"

Oji asked, Atlanta was glancing around when she heard a sloshing sound.

"Did you guys hear that...?"  
"I heard something.."  
"Sounded wet."

Giroro and Dororo replied to Atlanta the sound getting louder, with the sound of flapping wings added to it. At the tip of the volcano where Nazozo was waiting he spotted a big black bat looking thing over part of the forest.

"That...Cannot be good."

Nazozo said standing up , the blood sent had gotten a bit over powering now, Nazozo tried waiting for Takai a little long, he covered his nose and mouth area with his hand but it did not seem to help much, he groaned, his demonic vampire wings bursting from his back, flinging some of his own blood into the air, He leaped off the wall flying towards the large bat like object.

"Um Oji..sorry to break my silence..but..I feel like something maaaaybe watching us"  
"I think you mean stalking..."

Giroro commented, he felt something drip onto his head, it was thick and wet, it drizzled down to his face, it was black, he looked up and saw big red eyes with a dotted pupil, Giroro's eyes narrowed looking up at the thing watching them.

"What the fuck is that thing?"

Giroro blurted out loudly, the monsters eyes shrank and everyone else looked up seeing it and scurried out of the way as the monster broke threw the trees with it's massive arms using them as feet, it was a giant flying black blood, blood was oozing down its whole body, even it's wings, creating a puddle on the ground under it, it had no feet only giant hands and arms, it's eyes were shaped like narrow side ways triangles, and it's mouth looked to be stitched on with big teeth, in the place of it's feet was a ghost like tail, it let out a hiss at the group.

"Black Blood!"  
"Fuck!"  
"We need to get Oji out of here!"

Atlanta called to Giroro and Dororo, both of them nodded, but before they could say a word the black blood let out a high pitched screech, stopping them in their tracks, forcing them to cover their ears in pain. Nazozo right above was covering his ears as well being close enough for the screech attack to effect him.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10: Black Blood

At the tree the tracks had stopped, Tokoko fell out, she was pulling her hat down, trying to block out the sound. The monster regained it's composer after that attack making a sick hacking sound spitting a hard blood canon ball at the group. Oji grabbed Tokoko pulling her out of the way, the canon ball cracked open against the tree causing the tree to snap making it tilt.

"Urf you alright Tokoko?"

Oji asked looking at Tokoko beside him. Giroro went to pull the pistol he normally had with him, when he was in his armor, but remembered it was not there as soon as he reached down. Tokoko just clung to Oji, sobbing, she hated loud noises, but a loud screechy one was very painful for her.

"Do not let that thing get any of its blood in any of your wounds! If so you'll be infected and become a black blood yourself!"

Oji called to the other holding Tokoko close to him trying to calm her, Dororo drew his katana, being he was the only one armed, glaring at the monster, it glared back at him, Giroro moved Atlanta out of the way cursing up a storm under his breath for forgetting his gun. Atlanta was startled by Giroro suddenly moving her away but shook it off scrambling up.

"Dororo! you can't fight that thing you have too many wounds on your body already!"  
"Nnnghh! but if someone does not get rid of this thing we are all in trouble!"

Dororo shouted back to Atlanta, something too fast for even Dororo's eyes to even ketch zipped past him attacking the Black blood tearing it's side open.

"Nin?"  
"Wha the hell was..."

Giroro and Dororo both said startled, Right then a figure on all fours stood in front of them yellow eyes glowing brightly, Atlanta looked a little less stressed but still worried.

"It's Nazozo"  
"Na-WAIT WHAT?"

Giroro snapped looking back at Atlanta remembering him from the fight Nazozo had told Tokoko about, light peeked in from the hole in the forest top showing Nazozo in a demon form circling the black blood, the black blood stood its ground watching Nazozo, Dororo relaxed some returning back to the other four looking to Tokoko to see if she was alright.

"Are you going to be alright Tokoko..?"  
"Y..yea.."  
"...Hm"

Dororo nodded going over to her, petting her head a little then turning back looking at Nazozo who was still stalking the black blood, his dragon like tail in a scorpion like position.

"KIIIIIIICK!"

Takai called falcon kicking the black blood in the face knocking it back word, Nazozo slashing his tail at it using the blades to cut the black bloods arms off.

"Took you long enough."  
"Sorry kids where being a bit of a pain."

Takai replied to Nazozo two toned voice grinning, his arms then becoming to pitch black scythes. The black blood used it's wings flying into the air, above the forest top, Nazozo flew up after it, Takai fallowed jumping off the trees poofing from one to another as well.

"...Alright..It's safe for now...best to let those two handle it."

Oji said rubbing Tokoko's back softly. In the air Takai, and Nazozo where fighting the black blood, Takai slashing the rest of it's arms off to keep it from reforming them and Nazozo tackling it. The black blood used it's tail as a weapon, slashing at the two, Takai dodged out of the way quickly while Nazozo was a bit to slow getting clipped his arm bleeding out, black blood all over the wound. Nazozo quickly healed, attacking the monster again, Takai lunged at the Black blood cutting it's tail of then leaping up tearing it to pieces with his scythe arms. Nazozo huffed relived, but looked to his arm now worried.

"You Alright Nazo?"  
"..I'm not very sure..."

Nazozo replied still looking at his arm, Takai had formed black wings on his back flapping them to keep himself up. Takai started heading for the ground where everyone is.

"Everyone Alright? Also Nazozo was injured by the black blood..."  
"Takai.."

Nazozo said landing on the ground kinda wishing he had not told them that, glancing around looking at everyone still in demon from, gulping noticing both Giroro and Dororo in the same place backing up a little. Giroro was glaring at Nazozo, but Takai stepped in front of Nazozo glaring back at Giroro.

"We're all fine...We need to get Nazozo back to Amaranth then where I can give him a vaccine to flush out that blood."

Atlanta said, and gave Giroro a small glare.

"Also Lay off Nazozo Giroro...he isn't what you think he is anymore." "Hmph...I don't very well trust murders."  
"Giroro!"  
"I..It's Alright I can understand why he does not trust me..."

Nazozo spoke in his normal voice, and normal body now, Takai was suddenly up in Giroro's face.

"Listen Red, Lay one finger on him and I will not hesitate to cut you in two"  
"Tch."

Giroro glared back at Takai, as Takai went over to Nazozo. checking his arm where he had been cut.

"Are you going to be Alright now Tokoko...?"

Oji asked in a soft tone Dororo right beside him, ignoring the chaos going on between Takai, Nazozo, and Giroro. She let go of Oji.

"Ah..I'm fine..now sorry 'bout clinging and all...someone just hurry up and get Nazo to the clinic."  
"It's alright Tokoko..."  
"I'm already on it"

Takai said after Oji, picking Nazozo up, Nazozo's face going bright red.

"Damn it Takai put me down, It's my arm that got it not my legs, gaaah everyone's going to get the wrong idea about this!"

Naozoz whined trying to get out of Takai's arms majorly embarrassed, Giroro had a look on his face tying to make this out him self.

"Nah, seeing you embarrassed like this is funny, besides don't want you getting all crazy on us while heading back"  
"Grrrph..."

Naozoz grumbled as Takai started walking towards Amaranth, Atlanta leading the way. Giroro huffed looking back at Oji, Tokoko, and Dororo, nodding going on a head with the other three. Oji and Dororo then stood up brushing themselves off.

"You had me worried there Tokoko"

Dororo smiled at her, forgetting about the things he heard her say before with Nazozo. Oji smiled at Dororo then to Tokoko.

"Ahh Dororo had came to me right after the moon raised looking for you."  
"A..Ah.. I wanted to talk with you..but it seems that got a bit forgotten due to that black blood.."

Dororo said rubbing the back of his neck the photo falling out of his pocket. Tokoko noticed the photo, she bent down picking it up, looking at it.

"..Whats this?.."  
"A-ah! Mama had it in a photo album...apparently my father took it when he took me to see Oji one day for training...that's you beside me.."  
"...I was like one here, right?...Neee, you're old..."  
" I think I was maybe four at the time here...I'm not really sure of my age or birthday to tell the truth...me, Keroro, and Giroro just made me up one."  
"Ooojiii...Do we keep records of people...? and your still old."  
"...eheh"

Dororo simply said, Oji rubbed he chin thinking to himself for a minute then nodded.

"Yes we do, but they are all at the Guardian tree."  
"...Whens the next fest?"  
"Soon, it's almost the middle of summer, so you wont have to wait long, two weeks to be exact."  
"So there you have it, if your still in the records, you'll know, Dororo."  
"Hm that is useful,...Wonder if my fathers in there...I..Noticed Mama talks of him as if he is dead."  
"Its possible."  
"...It's because he is."

Oji said suddenly, his arms behind his back looking at the ground a bit sadly.

"He was killed a few years back by a black blood...I wasn't able to do much to help him..."  
"Sorry, Dororo.."  
"...Ah..I see...hm...I guess I know now what Giroro-kun was feeling when he lost his mother..."  
"Ehe..Yea..Uh we should go back now..."  
"Yes we all should...we'll see how Nazozo is doing in the morning...My it's late.."

Oji said with a smile looking up at they sky. Dororo frowned scratching his face looking to Tokoko going to say something but shook it off not even thinking of saying what was on his mind. Tokoko started walking back to Lybrith village, she glanced around now and then making sure there wasn't any black bloods. Oji, and Dororo followed along side her, Dororo keeping his guard up as well listening. Oji looked rather relaxed following. As soon as they returned Tokoko asked Dororo.

"...I thought your gonna be with you're mom now."  
"Ah it's late and it wouldn't be safe for me to head back alone...and while I am happy to finally be with my mother and 11 siblings..I kinda enjoy being with you more strangely.."

Dororo said rubbing the back his neck, blushing, a little confused on how he could put the words into the meaning he puffed up a cheek, thought for a moment.

"Fine..You can stay than...Oji you gonna be alright going home alone?"  
"Yes I will be fine, don't worry Tokoko~"  
"Pff alright geezer, I'll see you later."  
"Alright then hoho~ see you fur-ball~"

Oji smiled head back to his hut in the center of town Dororo bowed his head to Tokoko.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay with you Tokoko."  
"It's fine.."

By now, Tokoko just wanted to sleep, she just walked off going home saying those words. Dororo nodded and followed behind her, giving a yawn. Finally reaching home, she just plopped onto her bed, falling asleep quickly.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11: Storms A Coming

Dororo saw and gave a smile pulling the blanket over her going back over to the bed that was made up for him, laying down pulling the cover over not bothering to even remove his shoes, falling asleep.

When the next day came Dororo was the first one awake and was in a meditation like pose sitting on his bed, he appeared as if he fell asleep sitting. Tokoko finally woke up, she came out of her room and sat on the ledge outside, rather dazed and out of it. Dororo opened his one eye noticing her, after a few minutes he got up stretching his body out heading out closing the door, he smiled going over to her.

"Good morning."  
"Morning...  
"...You seem to not be a morning person"  
"I'm just tiiireeeddd..."  
"We were up late last night.."  
"I'm going now, kay bye..."  
"Hm? where you off to may I ask?"  
"See Nazozo."  
"..Alright..I should stay here and rest."  
"Kay than."

Tokoko hopped down, heading off to the path to Amaranth, soon approaching a cart. She got in and started pedaling up a zip line. The sun was arsing high now, Everyone in Amaranth was waking up, in the clinic Atlanta was passed out asleep in her desk chair a bloody rag in her hand, Giroro had also passed out asleep in a chair arms crossed, he was in a bit of a awkward position that would hurt when he woke up. Takai had actually fallen asleep at some point in the night a long side Nazozo's bed, on a chair, against the wall, Nazozo was asleep on a medical bed, his breathing a little shallow, something had clearly happen during the night. The zip lines were starting to get busy with people heading to where they worked and dropping the kids off at the school. Tokoko finally reached the top, arriving at Amaranth, she pedaled off to the clinic quickly. Atlanta started to wake up, her body feeling sore, her eyes not yet adjusted to the light. Tokoko soon came knocking on the door.

It's opeeeeen"

Atlanta said in a very dazed hardly awake tone. Tokoko came in, stared at everyone, but just went over to Atlanta and pulled her cheeks.

"Meeeeh wha are you doing...?"  
"It's time to wake up Nattie."  
"I know..III know Iiiii'm awake now."  
"Good~!"

Tokoko grinned happily, as usual, she didn't let her say anything before moving on to annoy others. She pulled Giroro's cheeks and than Takai, she was a little worried what might happen if she tried to pull Nazozo's, but did so anyways. Giroro fell off his chair when she did that, hitting his head.

"Owwww!, what the hell?"  
"..Ha ha you fell"

Atlanta grinned then went over to Nazozo, Putting the bloodied rag on the counter. Nazozo opened his eyes some looking a bit dazed groaning, up close now some dried blood can be noticed on his face, Takai was giving Tokoko a dirty look from waking him.

"You do realize that was the first time I've slept in 4 months now right...?"  
"Be careful with Nazozo Toko, He had a very bad reaction to the vaccine last night."  
"Takaaa, take some pills. Eeehh? He did?..."  
"They don't really work me and Nazozo already went over this."  
"Yeah, he did. bled all over the place last night."  
"Want me to use a force method than? ...How long till hes better?"  
"I think he'll be alright by the afternoon being he heals faster then any of us."

Atlanta replied, as Takai just rolled his eyes at Tokoko. Tokoko just smiled again.

"Alright then, I'm gonna go back home then..."  
"Alright Tokoko...Thank you for coming by. "  
"Yes..Thank you..."

Nazozo weakly said smiling at her, Giroro got up rubbing the back of his head having a lump there from his head smacking against the floor. With her usual "It's fine" she left waving, hopping into the cart again, pedaling back to Lybrith village. Atlanta smiled checking on Nazozo, looking a bit more worried than before, but shook it off, she heard Giroro's stomach growl, his face became red looking away sweat dropping. Back at Tokoko's place a smell of pastries was coming out of the hut. Dororo sat the pastries down on the table, for Tokoko and went back into his bed area, laying down, this time shoes removed, falling asleep. After flying into the hay from the cart, she instantly got up running home, stumbling a bit before becoming steady. She hopped onto the platform and going into her home; she noticed Dororo was asleep and decided to just leave him alone. Tokoko was just about to get something to eat, but noticed a scent, she looked around, finally spotting the food. Dororo was fast asleep and a note was next to the plate with a little Dororo face doodled on it that had a speech bubble that said 'enjoy'. Tokoko stared at the note thinking he's a freak, but ended up laughing a bit, she took one, leaned against the nearby wall eating it. In the pastries was cherry filling, Dororo was snoring a little, Oji was sitting on his rocking chair listening to the wind chime as it blew threw the wind, smiling.

"Hm..Storms coming."

He mumbled opening his one eye getting up stretching, He looked up seeing the clear sky and smiled again. Dororo rolled over in his bed, his mask coming lose, snuggling the pillow. Tokoko shook her head.

"Pff, loser."  
"mmhh...hh..."

Dororo mumbled in his sleep, the sky starting to darken a little with clouds. Oji has arrived at Tokoko's door knocking on it with his cane. Tokoko got up, going to the door, opening it.

"Oji..?"  
"Ahh Tokoko dear I came to warn you that it's going to storm soon and to be ready, alright?"  
"...Ahhh frigg..."  
"Something wrong Tokoko?"

Oji asked looking to her, Dororo rolled over in his bed waking up, his eyes drowsy, he let out a yawn.

"I'm not prepared..."  
"Ohh..I see..hmm would you like me to help you than Tokoko?"  
"Pleaseee~"  
"Alright~"  
"Nee, thanks a lot, Oji!"  
"Your welcome~ heh aways willing to help, now tell me what do you have ready and what you don't."  
"...Aha...Um...I have ..nothing...ready..."  
"...Alright..how many days of lantern and candles do you have?"  
"..Maybe...at least a week..."  
"Alright that should be fine, and what about food?"  
"I don't knoooowww.."  
"Better check."  
"Yes, yes..Just come in than."  
"Alright then, heh~ hope you've been keeping the place clean I dont want to trip now."

He said walking into the tree hut, glancing around smiling, nodding to himself, and spotted Dororo over near the window asleep, and spoke in a whisper.

"Ahh all that moving around finally caught up to him didn't it?"  
"Pretty much."  
"heh Alright I'll keep my voice down then..now which way to the kitchen?"  
"Just over here."

Tokoko pointed, walking over to the kitchen. Oji nodded walking that way, into the kitchen looking around. She opened a few cabinets looking what was there, telling it to Oji. Oji nodded keeping a mental list as she said what was there.

"That's pretty much it."  
"hmm..I think you'll be arlight, be sure all your doors and windows are closed."  
"Alright than, Thanks Oji~"  
"Your welcome Tokoko~"  
"You gonna be alright going home, or would you rather stay here, neh?"  
"Ahhh I should be heading back..but~ I think i'll stick along a little longer~"  
"Alright than, geezer~"  
"Heheh~ I'm glad to see you happy Tokoko~"  
"Whatta you talking about, I'm usually happy."  
"Heheh that's true, hmm Tokoko about the festival in a few weeks I was wondering something."  
"Eh?..What?"  
"I was wondering if you had any ideas for it this year heh~...and if you knew of any disturbances around there since the last visit."  
"..Sorry, I don't...Pfff, really Oji, I wouldn't know that."  
"Heheh Alright I was just curious~"  
"Curious old geezer.."  
"Indeed, heh I have heard a few strange things here and there and wonder if you knew anything~"  
"I wouldn't know that much."  
"Ahh Alright, again just curious..oh! how was Nazozo?"  
"Hes doing fine, I guess...Nat said he'd be fine by I think afternoon."  
"Thats good to hear, I was worried being he did get that black blood, blood into that wound."  
"Its worry some, but Nat took care of it.. pff~"  
"Hah I see~...hm...later before it storms, maybe you should take Dororo by the school, one the teachers is going to be reading the Lybrith village part of the four villages later. He's been away some time so I don't think he remembers it at all."  
"Just like a child, ne? But okay Oji."  
"Haa indeed~..Thank you Tokoko~..by the way what was that odd smell that was coming from here before it smelt like cherries."  
"Ah...Apparently Dororo made food.."  
"Did not know the boy could cook"

Oji chuckles then got up brushing his clothes off and turned to Tokoko nodding his head.

"Alright now, I must be off, you and Dororo take care alright?"  
"Yes, Yes."  
"Good"

Oji smiled heading out the door, and then took the staircase down wondering to himself.

"_Maybe it's nothing to worry about_"

He thought as he returned home. Dororo let out a groan, the a yawn waking up a few minutes after Oij left.

End Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12: Black and White Dragons

Tokoko started shutting the windows and doors, barely even noticing Dororo. Dororo rubbed the sleep from his one eye looking up at her.

"Something the matter..?"  
"A storms coming."  
"Oh!. wait how do you know..?"  
"Oji just came."  
"Ah! I thought I heard his voice."

Dororo said standing up brushing himself off. He than fixed his mask looking at her with a hidden smile. A sweat drop ran down his head.

"Umm...so tell me...since I don't remember a lot of these places..can you help by showing me around and such...?"  
"...You do know a storms coming...rightt?"  
"...ah right sorry I had a odd moment there...but I understand."  
"...Good."  
"Hm. Anyway...Umm..So what do you do around here Tokoko?"  
"Stuffff."

Dororo rubbed the back his neck, lost for words what to talk to her about, he wanted to try to get to know her better, but felt very awkward tying to think of a discussion topic. Tokoko sat down crisscross, staring at Dororo. Dororo blinked a sweat drop running down his head, he sat down as well staying silent. She had enough of this silence.

"...Are you homosexual?"  
"No!...What makes you think that?"  
"You're kind of a pansy."  
"...That's just how I grew up."  
"So you admit your a pansy...Maybe you're just in the closet."  
" I am not homosexual."  
"You sure..?"  
"Very."  
"..I thought you might of been in a homo relation with that red fellow."  
"He's just my close friend, he was a lot better to me as a friend than Keroro-kun..."  
"...If you say so..."  
"Yes, I know so..."  
"Some people say that and they end up dating the same gender."  
"...well that's their option.."  
"That might be yours."  
"It's not"  
"We'll see."  
"Hm,...why do you insist on people thinking your a boy may I ask...?"  
"Because I am one."  
"But your a girl..."  
"You're just delusional."  
"Am not."  
"Shut up already."  
"!..a...ah sorry.."

Dororo replied rubbing the back his neck then looking at the floor. Tokoko laid back, somewhat bored. Dororo kept silent thinking.

"Wonder how my garden is doing"  
"It's probably dying."

Dororo let out a sigh hanging his head for a few moments.

"Guess I can aways replant a new one right...?"  
"Maybe."  
"Hmm...I hate the thought of leaving those ones back there but with the current situation..."  
"What situation, its just you two living off me and Nat."  
"Hnn...I will have to find some work than."  
"Have fun."  
"Ehah..."

Dororo sweat dropped still hanging his head his eyes closed, he then heard a rumble of thunder. Bored and stuck, Tokoko just went to sleep right there. Dororo raised a eye brow at her but shruged it off putting himself into his mediation pose as the thunder got louder and lighting started flashing.

Back in Amaranth, Atlanta and Giroro had returned to Atlanta's house inside a tree, it was Giroro's first time in there, and it has started pouring down rain. Atlanta showed Giroro up to the room he'd be sleeping in and nodded to him, heading back down to the living room, and then later climbed a rope up into the kitchen and started to make lunch. Giroro looked around the room then went back out to the living room where there was a sofa, a rug, a few pictures and a orange tabby cat sleeping on the sofa. He went over sitting down on the sofa next to the cat looking down at it, the cat raised a eat glancing up at him with one eye giving him that cat face. Giroro rolled his eyes then started petting the cat, glancing away, a little smile grew on his face.

"His names Tiger."

Atlanta smiled coming over to him, handing him a sandwich. Giroro glanced up raising a eyebrow but shook it off.

"Stupid name for a cat."  
"...You say that now but wait till he attacks you in your sleep"  
"Hmph, like a stupid cat can get me."  
"Riight tell that to my arm"

Giroro cocked a brow, eating the sandwich, Atlanta sat beside him, noticing him glancing around, she smiled. then dusted from dry purple paint off her arm showing a lot of stared at her arm for a minute.

"What the fuck."  
"Told you"  
"You probably let your defense down."  
"No, This is what happens when you piss a cat off."  
"Hmph, wouldn't have gotten scratched if you defended yourself."  
"Oioi, you'll learn sooner or later,...I also call him Tiger being he looks like one."  
"Tch, he only looks like one..."  
"So? nothing wrong with that, I mean you look like a cherry"  
"I DON'T LOOK LIKE A CHERRY!"  
"Do to heheh~ I mean your the right shade of red pink."  
"Shut up dammit!"  
"...Fine..."

Atlanta huffed looking down at the floor being silent for a few long minutes.

"I'm the oldest of seven kids."  
"Huge family.."  
"Yeah, eheheh,...wanted to get out of that kingdom sooo badly"  
"...Why?"  
"Did not feel like I was welcomed or belonged there."  
"What about your parents?"  
"...They're fine, I send them letters."  
"Hm...cant really do that with my old man being everyone back there thinks I'm dead...Oi never thought about how my older brother and father would react."

He groaned leaning his head back on the sofa. Atlanta gave a light chuckle, huffing, smiling at him.

"I'm sure they will be alright."  
"Hmph, I don't know about that.."  
"...Hm...I see..."  
"...So..tell me"  
"Hu...?"  
"Why a doctor all the way out here?"  
"Hm? Oh, it's because my family has a lot of medical issues,..."  
"...Why the sudden silence?"  
"...Because I was just reminded of my own.."  
" Which is?"  
"...e..er"

Atlanta replied rubbing the back of her neck looking at the floor, the thunder rumbled, and the lighting flashed. At Rock wall Nazozo and Takai had returned and were listening to the rain hit the roof above of the cave, the two were against a wall, relaxing.

'...Bored?"  
"...Meeeh maybe a little"  
"Hm...oh! Tak I forgot, Yesterday I found a passage way near the hot spring."  
"Eh? really now where'd it go?"  
"Never went down it so I don't know."

"Going to go check it out?"  
"Yup~!"  
"Ri-...wait I'm going to be the one leading"

Nazozo said , Takai chuckled fallowing Nazozo to the hot spring, and behind the open air bath was a large rock blocking a passage way they could just fit into. Nazozo easily moved the rock out of the way, they could see into the pitch black tunnel.

"After you~"  
"My pleasure~"

Takai grinned going into the tunnel Naozoz right behind him moved the rock back, enough where it was hidden, but they could still get out if it was a emergency. Both of their eyes were glowing brightly in the dark as they continued down the path, it got wider and wider as they went, Nazozo spotted torches and used a spell to light them all.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13: Black Dragon Hel

They were in a old gold mining tunnel, high up for that matter they were feet away from a huge drop off. They two looked at each other.

"Is it me or is it a bit warm in here?"  
"It kinda is, that's odd."  
"Shall we keep going?"  
"Why not?"

Takai smiled at Nazozo leading the way down a bath, 30 minutes down the tunnel they spotted a blocked off tunnel, they both dug it out carefully, finding it went down like a shoot.

"...Should we...?"  
"...Maybe.."  
"...Could be dangerous..."  
"Like we cant handle that~"  
"...You make a point Takai- oof!"

Nazozo grunted suddenly cut off sliding down the tunnel trying not to make any noise.

"YAHOO~!"

Takai yelled sliding down right behind Nazozo, laughing, Nazozo looked more terrified to be having fun.

"Oh Lighten up."  
"I cant if we end up head first into the mouth of a black blood or something!"  
"Geeez."

Takai rolled his eyes, the two came to a crash landing in a cave on top of each other. The cave was extremely hot, the light was red orange, lava floated in pounds, the two had ended up landing behind a pile of large rocks. Nazozo was rubbing his head

"Oww"  
"..! Shh"

Hushed him, he peeked over the rocks seeing a large black and white crater across the largest lava pool tied down and being guarded by black bloods, he quickly ducked back down a little startled.

"Nazozo black bloods."  
"Oh greaat.."  
"They're guarding some big lizard thing."  
"Lizard?"  
"Yeah take a look."

Takai whispered to Nazozo, Nazozo peeked over the rocks seeing for himself, than ducked back down.

"There's a bridge made by the floor cave that goes across the large lava pool. I saw light so there is a way out."  
"...Hey Nazozo"  
"Yeah?"  
"Remember the Dragon lake and Rock wall legends?"  
"...Yeaaah...? are you maybe thinking that...?"  
"Never know..."

Nazozo stared at Takai then back at the creature being guarded by black bloods, to his suprise the black bloods left, he raised a eyebrow but shook it off.

"Come on lets go check this out"  
"Right"

The two left from their hiding spot and headed towards the bridge crossing it, keeping eyes and ears open for any sound, as they got to the bridge Takai could not help but stop and spit into the magma watching it sizzle.

"Heh~"  
"Takai..."  
"What?"

Takai said, Nazozo rolled his eyes as they continued, Nazozo was feeling edgey.

"Okay...Why do I have a bad feeling...It was easy finding this...too easy..."

Nazozo whispered, Takai thought to himself for a moment.

"Something's either going to jump out of the magma, come down on us from above, one of us is going to step on something triggering something to try and kill us, or something is going to attack us from that cave."  
"Or the volcano some how erupting"  
"That too, hopefully not since there are still people in the village."  
"...Ready to go over and see what tries to bite our heads off?"  
"Sure~"

Takai said to Nazozo, Nazozo gave a nod, The two then heard black bloods talking, Nazozo grabbed Takai taking them into the shadows, Takai morphed Nazozo into the shadows, they both kept their breaths and voices low as the listened. They could hear the black bloods saying they were leaving, they could now also see blood coming from the creature, It had been injured.

"Isn't that Mela?"  
"Can't be Mela's white and Blue, that dragon is black and white."

Nazozo whispered back to Takai, who was rubbed his eyes looking again.

"...I think I need glasses..."  
"Why?"  
"You think that I might be able to tell the difference between black and white and blue and white"  
"...Point...lets wait for the black bloods to leave and check this dragon out."  
"...But why can't I kill them?"  
"Don't want to get burned or the dragon getting threatened."

Nazozo whispered back, after 5 minutes that seemed like forever, the black bloods left, leaving the dragon now unguarded. Takai poked his head out seeing if it's safe, and then he and Nazozo came out of the shadows going over to the dragon. Takai morphs his arms into scythes again and starts cutting up the ropes holding down the dragon. Nazozo went around the dragon finding a deep gash in it's belly.

"Takai! Over here"

Nazozo called in a whisper to Takai, Takai came rushing over and cringed seeing the wound.

"Man that's got to hurt!"  
"Extremely...and it looks deep...I don't know if my magic can actually heal it enough"  
"_..W...Who's there...?_"

A male voice asked Nazozo and Takai, the two looked at each other then to the dragon then back to each other. Nazozo kneeled down, and his hands glowed green, and he placed them onto the wound.

"Some people trying to help you get out of this place"  
"_How are we going to heal this guy...?_"

Takai briefly thought to himself, he looked down to see Nazozo struggling to heal the wound, with what power Nazozo had he was only healing a small portion of the wound.

"_...your voice...and your presents of one of you feels familiar..._"  
"Eh...?"  
"_Come up to my face...let me see you two..._"

Takai looked at Nazozo, and Nazozo looked back at him, the two went over up to the dragons face, The dragon opens it's green eyes that where the same shade of green as Takai's.

"_i...My...how long as it been...sense I've seen different friendly faces as yourselves..._"  
"I really wouldn't consider myself a friendly guy"  
"_Heh. everyone has their ups and downs friend, I wouldn't be considered friendly after things I've done...nnng...Onini really took a nice chuck of my stomach didn't he...?_"

Nazozo and Takai were a bit taken back by hearing that name, Takai's eyes narrowed, and he let out a growl.

"We need to get you out of here"  
"Agreed."  
"_...My name is Hel...I don't know if I can...my injury...is to sever_"  
"There's no way I'm leaving you down here, Hel. You got an egg and a girl that need you...H-heh...I only tried healing someone once, and it sort of backfired on to me.."

Takai weakly chuckles rolling his sleeves up, putting his hands on to the injury and starts to healing it.

End Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14: Black Dragons Escape

Nazozo looked over to him raising a eyebrow as Hel relaxed.

"You have healing abilities?"  
"H-heh...hnn.. y-yeah, surprise surprise...nngh..."  
"interesting- Takai are you alright?"

Nazozo whispered, Takai then fell backwards onto his back in, his hands where shaking, and Hel was mostly healed.

"H-heh, how do you feel Hel?"  
"Better... you alright friend?"  
"O-oh yeah, totally f-fine"

Takai whispered as Hel forced his body up, Takai's hands melted and Nazozo looked instantly freaked out at him.

"...Y-yup, I'm going to be just fine."  
"..you are a worse liar than my old friend..."

Hel said direly scooping Takai up onto his snout then glancing over to Nazozo.

"Just rest, you get on as well"  
"O-oh boy...I've always wanted to ride on a dragon."

Takai said after Hel, Takai sounded drunk. Nazozo flew up landing next to Takai, and noticed he was bleeding black from his stomach.

"? Takai are you alright...?"  
"_Just hold on_"  
"Y-yeah, I'll be fine. I just... took his injury away is all"

Takai said as Hel walked the way the black bloods went, Nazozo tore his shirt bandaging Takai's wound, Takai let out a huff as Nazozo bandaged him.

"Oh hush"

Nazozo whispered, after a couple of minutes they came out into the cooler air, thunder sounded, and lighting flashing, the rain pouring down, Takai took a deep breath.

"Ah~ Much better~"  
"Cool night air...hmm~"  
"_I can take the heat in there...it was clearly sweating in there for you two_"  
"Just a little, name's Takai by the way."  
"Ah, and Mines Nazozo."  
"_Takai, and Nazozo huh?...heh it's nice to meet you both and thank you for helping me._"  
"You're welcome"

Both said to Hel, the thunder rumbled again, and they looked out.

"_We'll be heading to dragon lake then..._"  
"Alright Hel..there we can get Takai some help and you can see Mela."

Nazozo replied as Hel spread his wings and took off into the rainy night sky. At Dragon Lake Tsururu was at Ekoko's place taking shelter from the rain.

"Thank you again for letting me stay."  
"You're welcome, Tsururu. The rain seems heavy today.."  
"Hm, it does,..So how are you and doing?"  
"I'm not sure whats going on with Nazo, but I'm fine."  
"Oh? I thought he came over today...hm.."  
"No, not yet..He's coming soon."  
"Oh?, I'm sorry if I maybe intruding on something"  
"It's alright, you aren't"  
"Hm~ Alright...Lady Mela told me she's had to chase off a lot of black bloods of late...she's saying it soon maybe too dangerous for us all to stay here..."  
"The black bloods seem to be increasing...it might be other villages too..."  
"Hm...Thats also what Lady Mela said...I'm worried about her and the egg she has..."  
"Hopefully this increase of black bloods will decrease soon."  
"We would all like that.."

Tsururu said looking at the floor her hood was up, the thunder rolled much louder, the slight sound of two people arguing could be heard.

"Takai..?"  
"Nazo..?"

The next sound the two girls heard was a loud splashing sound into the lake, the house rocking a little from the force of the wave.

"Bleeh...salt water..."  
"Agreed"

Nazozo said to Takai now soaking wet floating beside Takai. Tsururu went over to the window looking out seeing Takai, Nazozo, and Hel, her eyes widend a little seeing Hel.

"Everything okay, Tsururu?"  
", and a black dragon are out in the water!"  
"! Are they alright?"  
"It looks like..I can't really tell from how far back they are"  
"Lets just check."

Ekoko said, she was worried, she grabbed a umbrella. Tsururu nodded following along side Ekoko. Nazozo pulled Takai onto the dock, he coughed up some water.

"Ick...You alright Takai?"  
"Yeah, just wet"

"Not that kind of wet"  
"Heheheh~ you have had such a bad influence on me."

Nazozo snickered immaturely. Takai smiled rolling his eye. Ekoko came up to them on the dock, Tsururu with her, the umbrella right over them. Nazozo glanced back noticing them then nudged Takai, Takai looking back blushing seeing Tsururu. Tsururu looked worried now seeing Takai bandaged with part of Nazozo's shirt going over to them.

" are you alright...?  
"A-AA-Ah I'm fine s-see?"

Takai blushed removing the torn shirt peace to show that the gash in his stomach was now gone. Nazozo smiled at the two and stood up taking his hat off raining his pony tail out best he could, and smiled at Ekoko.

"_So this is the Tsururu you two where talking about...?_"  
"Heh yeah thats Takai's g-OOF!"

Takai tripped Nazozo blushing, Nazozo landing back in the water going under for a minute coming back up spitting out salt water.

"I'm going to get you for that..."

Nazozo grumbled looking like a wet animal getting back out soaked yet again, the rain still coming down hard. Takai stuck his tounge out at Nazozo. Takai then looked to Tsruru smiling.

"A-Ah , this is Hel..."  
"Well it's nice to meet you, Hel."  
"_Hello Miss._"  
"A-Ah! Lady Mela's going to be so happy where did you two find him?"

Tsururu said smiling, her tail wagging. Takai's eyes where fixed on Tsururu's tail. Nazozo was rubbing his neck.

"It's a long story..er also he maybe to fill in some holes in that story.."  
"_Tail, Tail, Tail, Tail, Tail, Tail, Tail, Tail,_"

Takai thought over and over making Nazozo smack his palm onto his face, Nazozo was dripping wet. Hel nodded his head agreeing looking around for Mela. Nazozo went over to Ekoko smiling his hair dripping in his face. Tsururu got up looking at Hel.

"I can take you to Lady Mela"  
"_You can?_"  
"Yes I can Lord Hel"  
"_I would be grateful miss_"

Hel said bowing his head to her, Nazozo was looking down at his torn shirt, a sweat drop ran down his cheek.

"E..Eheh sorry about all this Ekoko.."

Nazozo said coming over to her dripping wet, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's alright Nazo."  
"H..Heh alright"  
"Come, follow me."

Tsururu smiled after Nazozo answered Ekoko, Tsururu then lead the way to a large cave opening that went into the ground that is lit by strange glowing white rocks with light blue markings, the others followed behind her.

End Chapter 14


End file.
